Durante la tormenta
by lebesgue
Summary: Los tres 'asaltos' nocturnos entre el 4x23 y el 5x01 que Castle y Beckett compartieron y que nadie se atrevió a escribir.
1. Prólogo

**Hola,**

 **Animada por mi calenturienta imaginación empecé a escribir cómo me imaginaba los 'tres asaltos' de los que Castle presume en el episodio 5x01. Poca información tenemos, pero le he estado dando vueltas para terminar escribiendo algo que espero que sea creíble. Y si no os lo parece, leed y opinad, por favor.**

 **Cada 'asalto' estará narrado de forma diferente. Van a ser bastante subiditos de tono, así que no quisiera herir las sensibilidades de los lectores.** **Para no empezar 'a lo bestia', un pequeño capítulo para ponernos en situación:**

* * *

 _"Hay una verdad universal a la que todos tenemos que hacer frente, tanto si queremos como si no. Todo finalmente termina. Por mucho que he esperado este día, nunca me han gustado los finales…El último día de verano…El capítulo final de un buen libro…Despedirse de un gran amigo. Pero los finales son inevitables. Las hojas caen. Cierras el libro. Dices adiós. Hoy es uno de esos días para nosotros. Hoy decimos adiós a todo lo que nos era familiar, todo lo que nos era cómodo. Estamos saliendo adelante. Pero precisamente porque nos vamos, y eso duele… Hay algunas personas que son tan parte de nosotros que estarán con nosotros pase lo que pase. Son nuestra tierra firme… Nuestra Estrella del Norte, y las voces de los pequeños claros en nuestros corazones que estará con nosotros… siempre." - Alexis Castle._

* * *

El discurso de graduación de Alexis aún resuena en mi cabeza, no es por que sea mi hija, pero hay que reconocer que ya apunta maneras de gran comunicadora. Miro a través de la ventanilla del taxi que me lleva de vuelta a casa y a duras penas puedo distinguir por dónde vamos con el aguacero que está cayendo esta noche.

La verdad es que este clima es apropiado para todo el dramatismo que se espera de esta situación. Me he esforzado delante de Alexis y de mi madre, y me he prometido a mí mismo que esta noche voy a ser fuerte. Nada de vaciar vasos de whisky uno tras otro pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para que cierta persona -increiblemente cabezota- entrara en razón. Nada de eso.

Mi hija está en lo cierto. Tan joven y se ha dado cuenta de una gran verdad: nada es para siempre. A mí me costó muchos más tropiezos... De hecho ahora estoy, metafóricamente hablando, de morros contra el suelo después de mi último fiasco con cierta persona -frustante y fascinante-. Ya me había noqueado en el suelo varias veces, y siempre me había levantado, pero hoy he caído a la lona, he reptado por el suelo y he salido del cuadrilátero.

No he podido aguantar más. Nadie puede decir que no lo he intentado, pero es una derrota amarga que me está quemando por dentro.

Ya distingo el cruce de mi loft. Hago una señal al taxista para que pare aquí mismo. Le pago y cruzo corriendo la calzada cayéndome el agua violentamente sobre la cabeza.

Llego al portal y me quedo mirando las gotas de lluvia dibujándose en el aire en frente de la iluminación de los escaparates. El olor a suelo mojado inunda mis fosas nasales cuando inspiro profundamente. Aunque ahora mismo parece el diluvio universal, quiero pensar que mañana saldrá el sol.

No me lo creo ni yo, pero tengo que ser optimista.

Entro, me sacudo el agua del pelo y me dirijo al ascensor.

No sé a quién quería engañar. Yo ya sabía que se iba a enfadar.

Todo un año he estado apareciendo en escena cuando ella se quedaba mirando al vacío, encerrada en sí misma, para distraerla como si fuese un payaso. Bueno, vale, lo soy. Y todo para que no cayese en el hoyo. Y siempre viviendo con el temor de que estuviera pensando en el caso de su madre, o peor aún, que hubiese decidido investigar por su cuenta y yo no lo supiera.

¿Y cómo ha podido vivir ella este último año? Ocultándome que me había oído el 'te quiero' que pronuncié cuando agonizaba tras el disparo. ¿Por qué lo haces, Kate? ¿Por qué te prohíbes ser feliz? ¿Quieres acabar siendo una mártir? ¿Quieres acabar como tu madre?

Entro en casa y aplaco mis malos pensamientos.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

Esta noche tengo que ser mi propia Estrella del Norte.

* * *

No sé si ha empezado a llover o lleva un rato... pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy sentada en los columpios y calada hasta los huesos. Y parece que no me importa. O quizás es que no siento frío. No sé. Después de ver que iba a morir hace unas horas, contemplando mis dedos blanquecinos clavados en la cornisa de aquel edificio, lo peor que puede pasar es que coja una pulmonía.

Miro el césped abnegado de agua, con sus briznas brillantes a la luz de las farolas del parque, y recuerdo aquella mañana de septiembre, hace varios meses cuando el clima era más benévolo y su mirada, desde el columpio adyacente, me llenaba de calor diciéndome en definitiva que 'estábamos juntos en esto y que todo iba a salir bien'.

En aquel momento me sentí feliz. Pensé que poco a poco todo volvería a la normalidad, si es que esa palabra valía para definir nuestra relación. Pensé que juntos cogeríamos al culpable de lo peor que me había pasado en la vida, el asesinato de mi madre y el disparo que casi me lleva al otro barrio. Y pensé que entonces estaría preparada para vivir el resto de mi vida.

Por supuesto no me extrañó que pronto nos quedáramos sin pistas, pero él me ayudó a calmar mi ansia. Tampoco me extrañó que costara tantísimo esfuerzo aprender a convivir con el puñetero estrés postraumático, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, rogué a mi psicólogo para que me medicara y me quitara 'esto' de la cabeza. Finalmente encontré la fuerza en mi interior que lo mantiene a raya. Una fuerza que nacía de sentirlo a él a mi lado día a día.

Pero lo que no me esperaba es que la persona en la que más he confiado en esta vida, la única que ha sabido llevarme, soportarme y comprenderme, me ha estado... 'entreteniendo' todos estos meses para... ¿protegerme? Dime, Castle, ¿con qué permiso? ¿Por que 'me quieres', dices?

Anoche me cabreé mucho.

Mucho.

Pero eso fue anoche.

Ahora lo veo de otra manera.

Podrías haber huido de todo esto, podrías haberte hecho el loco y volver a tu vida de escritor. Pero elegiste estar a mi lado, 'protegiéndome' dices tú. Vale, acepto 'protección' como, ejem, 'intromisión y manipulación de mi vida por simple supervivencia de mi persona'...

No me extraña, la verdad, porque si como tú dices 'me quieres' sé que tu manera de amar incluye ese tipo de 'protección': casi obsesiva pero a la vez encantadora. Nunca he provocado ese tipo de reacción en nadie, Castle. Por eso estaba asustada.

Estaba.

Ahora lo comprendo.

Si no me amaras así, no me gustarías tanto. Si no te provocara esa locura, no me atraerías tanto.

Tantísimo.

Mi corazón rebota de alegría sólo de pensar en ello. Y yo al principio pensaba que era porque tenía secuelas de la bala que me rozó el ventrículo. Pero no, estoy bien, te lo puedo asegurar, he hecho todas las pruebas posibles. Todas.

Este último par de meses ha sido un tiovivo. Todo empezó cuando empezaste a mostrarte esquivo conmigo. Ya no me sonreías, ya no hacías gracietas para que te las riera. Debí haberte preguntado, debí haber hecho algo...

No me gusta recrearme en lo que pude hacer, así que me voy a centrar en lo que puedo hacer ahora.

Me levanto y camino por el césped, tambaleante al principio, pero al llegar a la acera avivo el paso calle abajo... cuando llevo media manzana no puedo esperar más y echo a correr. Llueve a cántaros, está desierto y algunos curiosos me miran desde los toldos donde se guarecen del agua. Algún coche pasa veloz y me pone perdida. Eso sólo me da más fuerzas.

Veo las ventanas de tu loft, parece que no tienes luz. ¿Estarás en casa? Paro en la esquina y saco el móvil para llamarte. Por supuesto tú me cuelgas. Me invade el miedo pensando que quizás sea demasiado tarde. Me siento tan avergonzada de mi comportamiento... He sido cabezota. He sido arisca. He vuelto a obsesionarme.

Y te he hecho daño.

Subo lentamente las escaleras mientras una sola palabra ronda por mi cabeza: "Perdóname", "perdóname"...

* * *

Suspiro al ver la foto de Kate en el móvil que sostengo en la mano.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

Lo apago.

Por mi mente pasa un pensamiento fugaz sobre la cita que íbamos a tener esta noche, finalmente frustrada. Me parece increíblemente lejana la mañana en la que de una forma totalmente natural, quedamos para ver unas buenas películas de mamporros. Me sorprendiste Kate Beckett.

Como siempre.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

Me decido a hacer algo que si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca. Abro la carpeta de la investigación paralela que hice sobre el francotirador que le disparó hace casi un año. La llevo a la papelera de reciclaje y me deshago de ella. Ahora sólo falta vaciar la papelera y...

 _Llaman a la puerta._

Abro.

 _Un relámpago recorre la oscuridad del cielo y siento que penetra en mi cabeza._

La veo.

 _Tengo que ser... estoooo... ¡fuerte!._

Apenas puede tenerse en pie.

 _Estoy confuso._

Se me lanza encima... y me besa.

¡Me besa!

 _Estoy sorprendido._

Apenas puede hablar.

 _Estoy conmovido._

Está derribando su muro.

 _Y yo... estoy dispuesto a recoger los cascotes._


	2. Primer Asalto

**PRIMER ASALTO**

"Sólo quiero estar contigo" me dice Kate.

Yo espero un segundo, sólo uno, porque no puedo creer que esté pasando. No puedo creer que sea real. Grabo en mi retina su imagen de mujer completamente desarmada y sincera. Y me lanzo sobre ella, porque Kate -mi Kate- habla poco sobre sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace sé que puedo confiar en ella al cien por cien. Y si quiere estar conmigo, después de cuatro años esperando, es lo que va a pasar. Va a pasar aquí y ahora.

Oigo un portazo. Rayos, quizás haya sido muy brusco, pero no puedo controlarme, mejor dicho, no quiero contenerme, ya lo he estado haciendo durante cuatro años. Sus besos son de sabor dulce, dulcísimo. Su húmeda lengua me ataca, con la boca abierta, sin pudor alguno. Mi cuerpo grande y patoso la tiene retenida contra la puerta. Siento los huesos de sus caderas. Espero no hacerle daño. Espero no asustarla. Pero la deseo con locura y no puedo expresarme de otro modo.

Le como la boca. Esa preciosa boca de labios carnosos: un manjar de dioses. Me embriaga el olor de su perfume. Cerezas. Bueno, supongo que será su perfume, porque parece que tuviese un ramillete escondido en alguna parte. Me dejo llevar por el apetitoso olor y le beso el cuello. No puedo controlarme. Hundo mi cara en su piel, en su pelo. La abrazo, mejor dicho, la estrujo entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Temo hacerle daño. Pero ella gime, coge aire, me abraza. Tiene unas manos fuertes, muy fuertes. Clava sus dedos en mi espalda pero sin clavarme las uñas. Eso me gusta.

Vuelvo a su boca. La pillo desprevenida y ahoga un gemido en mi apasionado beso. Me estoy volviendo loco. No hago más que abrazarla, sentirla. Con mis manos recorro sus hombros, sus brazos, sus caderas. La estrecho contra mí. Vuelvo a besarle el cuello, la mandíbula. Da igual: cualquier parte de Kate, de mi Kate, es perfecta para recibir besos. Noto como ella me abraza y me acaricia haciéndome sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Ahora caigo en la cuenta de que está empapada. Su pelo, su ropa e incluso la piel por debajo de la blusa está mojada. Y yo me estoy empapando también. Pero me da igual. No le va a durar mucho la ropa puesta. Ya mismo. Sigo besándola por el escote, decidido a destapar más piel que besar, le desabrocho un botón.

Su suave y cálida piel tiene una imperfección entre sus senos a la altura del corazón. Pero no es feo, es bello. Precioso si lo pienso. Porque significa que mi Kate está viva. Milagrosamente sobrevivió a un tiro que le rozó el corazón. ¡Milagrosamente! Me quedo mirando la cicatriz embobado. Ella se da cuenta.

Me coge la mano y me guía. Me invita a tocarle la pequeña señal ¿Alguien más te ha tocado como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora? No, creo que no, Kate. Siento su fuerte palpitar bajo mis dedos. Nos besamos. Ahora mucho más suavemente, con ternura. Lo sé. Sé que esta noche voy a hacerte el amor, Kate. Si hubiese sido hace cuatro años sólo hubiese sido sexo, pero ahora no. Ya no.

Se separa de mí y me mira. Ahora es una mirada serena y alegre. Todo lo contrario a cuando he abierto la puerta. Yo soy consciente de que la estoy mirando como un tonto, aún incrédulo por cómo se ha presentado en mi casa. Me coge de la mano. Soy tu esclavo, Kate. Camina tranquilamente hacia mi dormitorio y yo le sigo a trompicones porque me tiemblan las piernas.

¿Qué me has hecho, Kate? Tengo una lista enorme de conquistas a mis espaldas pero me siento como un adolescente novato. Cuando llegamos a los pies de la cama me giras y me miras a los ojos sonriendo y parece que te das cuenta de mi estado de shock, porque tiras de mí para que acabe sentado en la cama. Sin darme tiempo a nada, te sientas encima de mis muslos, me tomas la cabeza con ambas manos y me besas saboreándome la boca ¿A qué te saben mis besos, Kate? Porque los tuyos son gloria bendita.

Dios mío Kate. Me estás devorando. Besas con dureza y pasión. Me muerdes. Me saboreas. Me provocas. Me encanta. Te apartas un segundo para respirar, pero yo te abrazo y te vuelvo a acercar a mi boca. Te resistes a que yo tome el control. Me gusta. Finalmente te dejas besar. A mi ritmo. Besos suaves pero profundos. Lo que diríamos un buen morreo.

Te relajas entre mis brazos. Yo lo noto. Aprovecho para tumbarme de espaldas mientras te mantengo abrazada, de tal manera que tu también acabas tumbada encima de mí. El agua escurre de tu pelo y tu ropa. Me estás empapando, pero no cambiaría nada de este momento. Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiese imaginado algo así. Perfecto.

Nos seguimos besando. Parece que estamos recuperando los cuatro años en un rato. Ahora siento tus besos aún más húmedos. Es muy sexy. Eres una contorsionista, Kate. Estás sentada sobre mis piernas y tumbada sobre mi torso. Oh. Siento todo tu peso sobre mí y, aunque tengo que decir que no pesas mucho, lo cierto es que se me está clavando algo en el abdomen.

Meto las manos por debajo de tu cazadora y hago mención de quitártela suavemente. Tú te das cuenta, te incorporas y rápidamente te la quitas, dejándola caer a un lado. Me miras. Pareces una diosa con la tenue luz de la habitación. Yo me quedo inmóvil. Te ríes. Creo que sigo teniendo cara de asustado.

Te inclinas sobre mí. Me agarras las muñecas y me dices "Arriba las manos". Yo obedezco. Te pones a cuatro patas sobre mí. Sonríes pícaramente. Acercas tu cara a la mía. Haces mención de besarme, pero te apartas dejándome con la miel en los labios. Mmmm. Eres mala, Kate. Me gusta.

Te acercas a mi oído "¿Tu palabra de seguridad sigue siendo 'manzana'?" me preguntas en un susurro ¡Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de eso! Fue un comentario tonto de los míos un día poco inspirado. "Sí" respondo casi sin aire en el cuerpo. Oh, Dios mío, Kate ¿Qué tienes en mente? Me miras y te ríes. "Oh, Castle, tendrías que verte la cara" Rayos ¿Estabas tomándome el pelo o vamos en serio, Kate?

Me sueltas las muñecas y recorres mis brazos con los dedos. Te gustan mis biceps, porque cuando llegas a ellos te recreas masajeándolos a través de la camisa. Ahora eres tú quien tiene cara de tonta. Estás comiéndome con la vista. ¡Oh, por favor, Kate, arráncame la camisa, que lo estás deseando! Bueno, soy yo el que lo desea.

Me desabrochas un botón, lentamente. A continuación otro. ¡Por favor, Kate, qué tortura!. Mi respiración se agita. Tu sonríes al ver mi cara de súplica. Te inclinas, hundes tu cara en mi pecho y me besas la piel que has dejado al descubierto. Vas bajando y el siguiente botón lo desabrochas con la boca. ¿Cómo rayos se hace eso, Kate? Sigue bajando. Noto tu aliento. Se me eriza el vello. Otro botón desabrochado.

Mientras encojo un poco la tripa pensando en que tendría que haber ido más al gimnasio, llegas al último botón que desabrochas rápidamente. El frío contacto de tu pelo húmedo en mi abdomen hirviendo me hace gritar. Sé que te das cuenta porque paras un momento pero sigues besándome. Tu nariz está fría también. Ay, Kate. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

De repente me agarras la camisa y la sacas del pantalón. Y yo gimo, me quedo sin respiración. Te incorporas, me agarras la camisa y tiras de mí para que me levante. Nos quedamos de pie abrazados a los pies de mi cama. Nuestros labios se encuentran y yo te beso. Tu aprovechas para quitarme la camisa, que se me queda enganchada por los puños a las muñecas y no sale.

Lucho por sacar mis manos pero no puedo. A ti te hace gracia y no me ayudas, no, si no que me besas, me devoras. Mi boca, mi cuello, otra vez mi boca. Y me metes mano. Recorres mis músculos con la curiosidad de saber dónde empiezan y donde acaban. Yo los tenso para que se me marquen y no quedar en ridículo.

Por fin ha salido la camisa, la lanzo por ahí lejos mientras nos besamos. Te separas de mí sonriendo, me acaricias el torso desnudo de arriba a abajo y cuando llegas abajo... Oh, Kate. Tienes las manos frías. Metes al mano por dentro del pantalón siguiendo mi ingle. Me miras mordiéndote el labio. Rozas mi vello púbico con los dedos, me encojo un poco del frío mientras noto mi instinto básico despertar.

¡Soy tuyo, Kate! ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Hazme lo que quieras!

Sacas la mano antes de llegar a más. ¿Te había dicho que eres mala? Pues no, me equivocaba: eres muy mala. Perversa. Y tú lo sabes porque ahora me sonríes mientras mi boca se seca por el deseo y soy incapaz de decir nada. Me agarras del cinturón zarandeándome un poco. "Buenas piernas" me dices. "tu... tuyas mejor" balbuceo yo. Perfecto. Ya no se ni hablar. Tengo la sangre en otro sitio.

Con una mano en cada muslo me acaricias a través del pantalón. Te acercas peligrosamente a mi trasero. Yo tengo los glúteos tensos esperando tus manos. No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos mientras mueves tus manos y... ¡zas! otra vez paras antes de llegar a tu objetivo. Mala. Pero ya me has encendido, Kate, y no puedo seguir reprimiendo el fuego que arde en mi interior. Te ríes porque sabes que estás haciéndome sufrir dejándome siempre con ganas de más.

Te agarro firmemente por los brazos y te obligo a apartarte de mí. Me miras con... expectación. Vaya, detective. ¿lo estabas haciendo a propósito? ¿te gusta calentarme y dejarme frustrado? Vale, cambio mi cara de 'amante embobado' por mi cara de 'aquí mando yo'. Te miro de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Tú también me miras con deseo, te balanceas ligeramente como reprimiendo tus ganas de abalanzarte sobre mí.

Lo único que quiero es cogerte en brazos, tumbarte en cama, lanzarme yo encima tuyo y enseñarte porqué tengo cuadros de animales salvajes en mi dormitorio...

* * *

 **Hola televidentes,**

 **Siento cortar aquí, pero es que si no saldría un capítulo muy largo.**

 **Como habéis podido comprobar, he ignorado la 'escena eliminada' que salió a la luz hace poco, porque no me cuadraba mucho con el ritmo que le quería dar al asunto.**

 **Cuantas más reviews menos tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo ;) -chantaje- jejejejeje.**


	3. Primer Asalto (2)

**Gracias por las reviews, aquí está la continuación:**

* * *

Lo único que quiero es cogerte en brazos, tumbarte en cama, lanzarme yo encima tuyo y enseñarte porqué tengo cuadros de animales salvajes en mi dormitorio...

Pero te observo empapada y lo primero que hago es alargar el brazo, abrir un cajón de la cómoda y coger una toalla. Tú me miras extrañada, yo te devuelvo una mirada de confianza, y debo hacerlo bien, pues tú me sonríes, te agarras la blusa empapada por abajo con los brazos cruzados y de un ágil movimiento te la quitas sacándotela por la cabeza. La dejas a un lado. Yo creo que dejo de respirar durante unos segundos. Bonito... sujetador.

Haces mención de coger la toalla de mis manos pero... soy yo quien quiere jugar contigo ahora. Me coloco frente a ti, sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos y te paso la toalla por encima de los hombros. Te abrazo contra mí y te froto la espalda a través de la toalla para que entres en calor. Haces mención de besarme, pero en vez de eso suspiras y dejas caer tu preciosa cabeza sobre mi hombro, descansando plácidamente. Noto tus frías manos en mi espalda mientras me abrazas. También noto tu pantalón helado contra mí. Ouch. Frío.

Yo mismo estoy empapado de tanto refrotarme contra ti. No sé cómo te has mojado tanto, Kate, parece que te hayas quedado bajo la tormenta sin importante nada, esperando que la lluvia arrastrara tus problemas. "Espera" te digo mientras cojo otra toalla, me la echo al hombro y me agacho delante tuyo.

Le echo un vistazo a tu ombligo y sonrío al ver por fin tu piercing. Pero no es eso lo que quiero ahora. Con sumo cuidado busco en la cinturilla de tu pantalón vaquero el botón y lo desabrocho, sin mucha habilidad, lo reconozco. Te miro a los ojos desde aquí abajo y tú me devuelves la mirada, entre tierna y tímida. Yo te entiendo, seguramente no te hayas visto en una situación así antes. Yo no. Sólo en mi imaginación.

Te bajo la cremallera. Mmmm. Veo tu ropa interior. Dios mío este pantalón te está como un guante. Va a ser difícil. No puedo resistirme y te beso la tentadora piel entre tu ombligo y la cinturilla de tus braguitas. Tengo las manos en tus caderas y noto como te estremeces. Agarro el pantalón y doy un pequeño tirón. Difícil. Muy difícil.

Yo gruño. Tú te ríes.

Decides ayudarme. Te sientas en la cama y me pides que tire de las perneras. Me hago un lío y casi te quito el pantalón sin quitarte las botas primero. Te ríes mientras aparto todo, pantalón y botas a un lado.

Me quedo admirando tus piernas. Tus atléticas e interminables piernas. Sé que vuelvo a tener cara de tonto, tú me sonríes y las encoges tímidamente, pero también seductoramente. Creo que te estás haciendo la modosita, Kate.

Me siento en la cama, junto a ti, cojo la toalla que me había echado al hombro y empiezo a secarte las piernas lentamente. Se me seca la boca recorriéndolas con todo el esmero que puedo poner mientras mi cerebro está entretenido guiando toda la sangre a mi entrepierna.

No puedo apartar los ojos de tu impresionantes extremidades. Llega un momento en el que dejo la toalla y sigo acariciándote con las manos. Te miro a los ojos, porque casi me había olvidado que tú estabas aquí. Tantas veces había fantaseado contigo, Kate, que ahora me pareces un sueño. Tú me miras juguetonamente a los ojos y luego desvías tu mirada, no se bien a donde. Entonces mueves una de tus piernas lentamente hasta colocar tu pie en el sitio a donde mirabas.

Respiro profundamente al sentir tu caricia a través del pantalón. Te muerdes el labio y mueves el pie por la cara interna de mi muslo hasta llegar a mi erección. Presionas ligeramente y observas mi reacción. Yo cierro los ojos y aprieto los labios, poniendo una cara más cómica que sensual, lo sé. Siento mi miembro palpitar, estoy viendo las puertas del cielo, Kate. Tu insistes y aprietas un poco más. Insensata. Vas a despertar a la bestia. Vuelves a hacerlo.

Desesperado, te agarro el tobillo firme pero suavemente y te miro a los ojos. Tú me devuelves la mirada y comprendo que ya quieres pasar a la acción. Muy bien, pues ahora soy yo quien va a jugar contigo, detective. Te levanto el pie que te he agarrado y te beso el empeine. Subo la mano acariciándote el gemelo y te beso la rodilla. Con delicadeza te agarro la otra rodilla y de un enérgico movimiento te abro las piernas.

Si no fuese por tus braguitas, estaría viendo ahora mismo un primer plano de tu sexo. Bueno, lo cierto es que aún en la penumbra de la habitación y a pesar de la tela de tu ropa, puedo intuirlo. Estás hinchada, lubricada y deseando recibirme dentro de ti.

Para que veas que yo también puedo llegar a ser muy malote, deslizo mi dedo índice a través de la tela húmeda, comprobando que tu deseo está en el punto justo. Tú dejas escapar un gemido. Música para mis oídos. Has cerrado los ojos de puro placer, así que yo aprovecho y me abalanzo rápidamente y te doy un suave mordisco en tu monte de venus. Como no mirabas, te coge de improviso, gritas y mueves tus caderas. Por un segundo pienso que no te ha gustado, levanto la cabeza, te miro a los ojos. Me sonríes. "Eres bueno" me dices. Yo sonrío también.

Te incorporas y te acercas a mi boca. Me besas profundamente. Me agarras por la nuca, no me dejas respirar, me mareo. Finalmente me apartas. Ambos estamos jadeando. Yo sigo sin aliento cuando te acercas a mi oído y susurras "¿Tienes condones?" me preguntas. ¿¡Que si tengo, Kate!? ¡Desde que te conocí no he hecho más que comprar condones! ¡La esperanza en lo último que se pierde! Garrapateando por encima de la cama me acerco hasta la mesita de noche, revuelvo en un cajón y saco una caja nuevecita, la última que compre pensando en ti. Intento torpemente quitarle el envoltorio pero tú me la quitas de las manos. "De esto me ocupo yo" me dices.

Los dejas encima de la mesilla con tus elegantes movimientos que no puedo dejar de observar en la semipenumbra. Entonces me doy cuenta de que aún estoy medio vestido. Me pongo de pie. Me quito rápidamente los zapatos y calcetines, y,cuando me dispongo a desabrocharme el cinturón me agarras las manos de las muñecas y me paras. Te pones de pie en frente mío. Eres tú quien me bajas la cremallera y dejas caer los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Te quedas observando mis calzoncillos unos segundos. Sí, uso boxers: me gusta ir ancho.

Das una vuelta alrededor mío sin dejar de mirarlos, no sé que te intriga más: el envoltorio o lo que hay dentro. "Son de seda" digo yo sonando de lo más tonto, flexiono las rodillas y me termino de quitar el pantalón. Después de dar la vuelta te paras enfrente mío y sonríes. Conduces tu mano a la cinturilla, metes con suavidad el dedo índice, la separas de mi piel y echas un vistazo ahí abajo. No dices nada pero me sonríes mirándome a los ojos juguetonamente. ¡Dime algo Kate! Completas la vuelta con el dedo aún enganchado a la goma elástica y apuesto a que le echas un buen vistazo a mi trasero. Lo imagino cuando siento su aliento en mi espalda. Sueltas la goma de repente. _Zas_. Auch. ¡Mi culo! Me ha gustado eso.

Te vuelves a poner delante de mí, sonriendo como una niña traviesa "sólo lo realmente bueno se envuelve en seda" me dices. Yo desvío mi mirada de tus ojos a tu sujetador. El ribete de encaje en la copa es tentador. Me acerco y te acaricio con el dedo índice la suave piel de tus pechos que cubre el encaje. "Lo mismo que..." te digo en un susurro mientras te aparto los tirantes, te beso en un hombro, te beso en el cuello. Me miras expectante y lujuriosa. "... los Katherine's Secrets" Te ríes de mi tonto comentario y yo me derrito al oír tu carcajada.

No aguanto más. Te desabrocho el sujetador y tiro de él un poquito, lo justo para que él solo se caiga al suelo dejando los "secretos de Kate" al descubierto. Te contemplo con la tenue luz anaranjada de las lamparillas de noche. ¡Deslumbrante! Tus pechos complementan tu esbelta y tonificada figura a la perfección, rematados por unos pezones oscuritos que ahora me saludan erectos. Das un pasito hacia mí. Observo su bamboleo, hipnotizado.

Levanto mis manos y las coloco encima de tus senos con la misma delicadeza, temor y curiosidad de un amante novato, pero soy consciente de que a ti te va a volver loca mi caricia. ¡Dios! Tus pezones están muy duros, los siento desafiantes en las palmas. Subo y bajo ligeramente mis manos como queriendo adivinar su peso. Cierras los ojos y respiras profundamente. "Dios... Castle..." me dices entrecortadamente.

Recorro con mis grandes manos tu torso desnudo, te sientes tan a gusto que me colocas tus propias manos en mis antebrazos para que no pare y ejerces una sutil presión para que la caricia sea más enérgica. Antes tus pezones estaban duros, pero ahora podrían cortar el cristal. Respiras más y más agitadamente, volviéndome loco. Entonces bajo las manos hasta tu cintura y deslizo hacia abajo tus braguitas, liberándote de lo ultimo que te quedaba.

Veo tu vello púbico por primera vez y no puedo resistir la tentación. Me agacho y utilizo mis dedos para revolverte el vello, con cuidado de no tocarte aún tu clítoris. Sí, ahora yo soy malo. Tú estás quieta, de pie, expectante y jadeante. Me voy levantando poco a poco mientras deslizo mis manos por tus caderas. Me tropiezo a posta, con el piercing de tu ombligo. Tu respiración se acelera más aún. "Por favor, Castle..." me dices. Je je je. Te miro a los ojos, abiertos, suplicantes, igual que tu boca, deseosa de mí.

Vaya, que exigente detective Beckett. A mi me duele la entrepierna de tanto jueguecito y a ti te entran las prisas en cuanto te quito las brag...

Te abalanzas sobre mí, sin mediar palabra, me empujas y acabo tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, agarras mi calzoncillo fuertemente con ambas manos y tiras de él con furia. Me los arrancas con un sonido inconfundible de tela rota. Caray. Yo pensaba que eran de calidad. Te paras y me observas. Estoy desnudo, completamente indefenso y con una desafiante erección que te saluda.

Y tú parece que me estás estudiando para decidir por dónde empezar...

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Lo sé, lo he cortado en lo más interesante -no me matéis- pero es que cuesta mucho más escribirlo que leerlo, jejeje.**

 **En el próximo capítulo prometo culminar el primer asalto.**

 **Un Saludo.**


	4. Primer Asalto (3)

Parece que me estás estudiando para decidir por dónde empezar...

Me vuelves a mirar a los ojos, tu respiración parece más un gruñido animal y te abalanzas sobre mí.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan, el sólo contacto de nuestra piel te excita de sobremanera. Lo sé porque gimes desesperada recorriendo mi cuerpo con las manos. Tan pronto me acaricias el pecho como la espalda. Tan pronto me recorres los muslos como el trasero. Yo intento abrazarte, pero es misión imposible, tan rápido como te mueves. Consigo llamar tu atención cuando uso mi mano derecha para masajearte la nuca y el cuello. Me miras, abres la boca e introduces tu lengua en mi boca, que te recibe con sed de ti. Aunque llevemos un buen rato besándonos, parezco no saciarme nunca. Y a ti te pasa lo mismo.

Entonces Kate, sin ningún miramiento, llevas tu mano hasta mi miembro erecto y, sin dejar de mirar mi reacción en mi cara, me acaricias con cierta rudeza que me transporta a las puertas del paraíso. Sé que he gritado. Sé que he gemido. Pero no me doy cuenta conscientemente porque estoy sucumbiendo a un torbellino de sensaciones que atacan a mi cerebro directamente.

Cuando decides que ya me has torturado suficiente, me sueltas y te inclinas hacia la mesilla de noche "¿Qué pasa?" se pregunta una parte de mí. "El condón" le contesta otra parte de mí a la primera. Me lo colocas hábilmente. No quiero pensar dónde has adquirido esa habilidad, pero hay una tercera parte de mí que se lo apunta para pensarlo luego.

Me tumbo derretido de placer mientras siento tus manos comprobar el preservativo. Pero quiero verte, así que clavo los codos en el colchón. Juguetona me acaricias el vello de la zona. Yo no puedo más, me inclino para tomar la iniciativa, pero me pones una mano en el pecho suavemente. "Déjame a mí el primero" yo, deseoso de que hagas de mí lo que quieras, sólo asiento con la cabeza, sonrío y me vuelvo a tumbar. ¡El primero! ¿Es que esperas un segundo? Yo creo que será imposible esta noche, Kate. ¡Creo que moriré de placer con este!

Pasas una pierna al otro lado, te pones a cuatro patas sobre mí. Como tienes unos brazos y unas piernas tan largos, me parece que estás a kilómetros de mí. Siento el ansia de mi miembro al observar tus pechos bambolearse libremente. Muevo las manos para acariciarlos y gimes de placer al sentir mis palmas cubriéndolos con ternura.

Ahora te mueves lentamente bajando tus caderas a mi encuentro. Me estoy conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas para no agarrarte de la cintura y hacerte sentar encima mío de una vez. Mi pene roza tu muslo y yo tengo que dejar la mente en blanco para no eyacular ahí mismo. Mueves una de tus manos para ayudarte, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta siento tu calor que va envolviéndome poco a poco.

Intento no pensar. Intento no recrearme en el inmenso placer que me está produciendo el recorrer tu íntimo camino con mi miembro. Es muy estrecho: estás demasiado excitada Kate... si me dejaras a mí, yo podría... yo podría...Te das cuenta y retrocedes, dejando a mi pene libre otra vez ¡Oh, Dios, Kate, quiero más, quiero más! ¡Te agarro de los muslos desesperadamente! Vuelves a bajar la cadera otra vez, ahora va mejor, mi cabezón amigo se desliza con más facilidad. Llegamos a medio camino, ¡Oh, Kate, por lo que más quieras, siéntate encima mío! ¡Te necesito! Te agarro los muslos firmemente, tu gruñes cuando llegas a la mitad y no consigues avanzar más, me pones las manos en el pecho. Furiosa y excitada te apartas otra vez de mí, gritando de placer cuando mi pene abandona violentamente a tu vagina.

Estás a cuatro patas sobre mí, pero has dejado caer tu cabeza y ahora tu boca casi roza mi pecho, jadeas, respiras torpemente, tiemblas. Déjame a mí, Kate, cariño. No te digo nada, pero ahora voy a llevar las riendas yo un rato... o al menos voy a intentarlo, porque tengo entre las piernas un caballo desbocado.

Deslizo mis manos desde tus muslos a tu redondo, compacto y sensual culete. Te doy un empujoncito hacia mí y te tumbas descansando por un momento encima mío. Mi agitada respiración hace que subas y bajes como si estuvieses en un flotador gigante en medio del mar. Te oigo respirar profundamente una vez. Meto mis manos entre los cabellos despeinados y húmedos de tu cabeza y ambos giramos el cuello para buscar nuestras ansiosas bocas. Ahora mi beso es diferente y quiero que lo notes. Tuerzo al límite mi cuello y te introduzco mi lengua, que choca con la tuya. Intentas moverte, pero no te dejo, te tumbo la lengua con la mía, te obligo a abrir la boca al máximo y a recibirme dentro de ella. Mi pequeño amigo encuentra la similitud y quiere su turno. Estoy seguro de que tu pequeña amiga también estará más cooperadora ahora.

Abandono tu boca rápidamente, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambos, que no hace otra cosa más que incrementar mis ganas ahí abajo. Te quedas mirándome durante unos segundos y vuelves a ponerte a cuatro patas sobre mí. Vuelvo a sentir tu maravilloso calor, más húmedo si cabe, y te siento más relajada, más juguetona. Llegamos al mismo punto donde lo habíamos dejado, pero ahora te deslizas sobre mí hasta conseguir sentarte. Exhalas el aire de tus pulmones, sintiéndote victoriosa. Yo simplemente estoy a tu merced.

Empiezas tu sensual danza. Con el primer vaivén yo ya me tengo que aguantar las ganas de dejarme ir, mientras que tú gritas, yo creo que hasta sorprendida de tu propio placer. Pones tus fuertes manos encima de mis costillas y te inclinas hacia delante y noto tu cuerpo tembloroso. Madre mía Kate, creo que vas a terminar tú antes que yo.

Te quiero dejar a tu ritmo, así que me agarro con fuerza al colchón para liberar las ganas que tengo de embestirte. Te mueves con tranquilidad y cuidado, como si quisieras comprobar los límites. Me deleito sintiendo mi pene acariciado y mimado por tu sensual baile. Pero quiero más. Quiero hacerte perder el control, quiero que seas egoísta, que me utilices para tu propio placer, ¡quiero tu locura!... Muevo las caderas haciéndote perder el ritmo, gritas de placer y haces fuerza con las manos para no caerte.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no te atreves, Kate, no te atreves a sentarte completamente encima mío y dejar actuar a tus instintos. Ya sea en sentido literal, o en sentido figurado, Kate, no te estás dejando llevar. Te voy a ayudar... si consigo no eyacular antes, claro. Flexiono lentamente mis rodillas, haciendo que mis muslos lleguen a rozar tu tembloroso y delicioso culete. Tú te das cuenta y te inclinas hacia mí. Yo pongo mis manos firmemente en tus caderas y te impido avanzar más. Como no puedes hacer otra cosa y te sientes atrapada, giras ligeramente la espalda amoldando tu interior deliciosamente a mi miembro. Gimes y abres la boca y los ojos sorprendida por el efecto de tan sencillo truco. Yo respiro profundamente y me recreo en mis propias sensaciones.

Al cabo de unos segundos estiro mis piernas y tu culito retrocede. Yo te sigo sosteniendo las caderas, de tal manera que sigo profundamente dentro de ti. Sé que me sientes en todo tu ser, sé que te gusta la sensación de estar atrapada encima de mí, estás respirando temblorosamente, me agarras los brazos como pidiéndome más de 'eso' que te hago sentir.

Ahora deslizo mis manos por tus muslos hasta tus rodillas y te las levanto haciéndote perder el equilibrio. Siento como te acomodas completamente en mi dolorida entrepierna, el placer que te provoca te hace gritar con sorpresa y jadear fuertemente, por no hablar de cómo me estás clavando las manos en los muslos, intentando no caerte hacia atrás. Te suelto las rodillas al límite de mi propio placer y vuelves a recuperar el equilibrio.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos a los ojos. Ya sabemos los límites de cada uno. ¡Ahora cabalga, Beckett! ¡Cabalga! Parece que me oyes el pensamiento y empiezas a moverte mucho más enérgicamente, con decisión, con buen ritmo, que acompañas con dulces gritos y gemidos que me llenan de lujuria. Sé que no me podré contener mucho más tiempo.

Eres el ser más bello y sensual que existe, Kate Beckett, incluso en la vorágine de nuestra batalla sexual no pierdes tu elegancia, que me hipnotiza y me deja sin habla. Tus gemidos son profundos y liberadores. Tus movimientos son fluidos y sin reparos.

Eliges inclinarte hacia atrás, buena elección. Veo el sudor reflejándose en tu pecho y el movimiento de tu agitada respiración me invita a acompañarte en tu clímax. Doblo un poco las piernas para que no te caigas. Te agarras a uno de mis muslos con una mano mientras buscas a donde agarrarte con la otra. Me doy cuenta en uno de mis últimos momentos de cordura y te ofrezco mi mano. Tú la tomas, fuerte, muy fuerte.

Y así, cogidos de la mano como habíamos entrado en el dormitorio, ambos nos volvemos dos animales buscando nuestra liberación. Hay gritos, hay jadeos, hay mucho movimiento. Nuestros nudillos se vuelven blancos de la fuerza con que nos agarramos. Locos, estamos los dos sufriendo la locura maravillosa que nos conduce irremediablemente al final del camino.

No sé quien ha llegado primero, lo dejaremos en empate, Kate. Pero sí puedo decir que después de vaciarme violenta y exageradamente, aún agarrado a tu mano, abrí los ojos y tú aún coleteabas unos sensuales y casi desfallecidos embites, dispuesta a sentir mi miembro dentro de ti hasta los últimos momentos de su erección.

Ya está, Kate, amor mío, ya está. Nuestras manos se aflojan y los dos nos resistimos a soltarnos. Nuestra respiración aún es exageradamente fuerte. Nos miramos a los ojos, por primera vez después de nuestros orgasmos. Me sonríes resoplando satisfecha. El blanco de tus dientes ilumina la habitación. Yo también sonrío. Doy un tironcito a tu mano y te dejas caer delicadamente sobre mí, separando nuestros sexos.

Te abrazo. Te acomodas en mi regazo. Miro al techo. Siento tu cuerpo cómo vuelve a la calma poco a poco. No te mueves ni un milímetro, estás agotada y no me extraña. Tengo la sensación de estar en un sueño, Kate, no acabo de creérmelo. Tú y yo. Juntos. Se me emborrona la vista. ¿Qué me pasa?

Unas lágrimas resbalan en silencio por los rabillos de mis ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estoy llorando? Ok, esto no me había pasado nunca. No me muevo, no emito ni un sonido. Consigo serenarme, pero por supuesto tú intuyes que algo pasa.

Levantas la cabeza de mi hombro, me secas las lágrimas un poco con la mano y yo te miro a los ojos. Completamente desarmado, vulnerable y me siento reconfortado al sentir tu mirada tranquila y serena.

Suspiro.

Me calmo.

Me dices: "No ha estado tan mal, ¿no?". Con un pelín de chulería, sonriéndome.

Sonrío.

Me inclino y te beso la frente. Te vuelves a recostar sobre mí. ¿Mal? No, tan sólo ha sido... ¡perfecto!.

* * *

 **Fin del primer asalto (pobre Rick, casi le da un pasmo)**

 **Para acelerar la publicación del 'segundo asalto' ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ;)**

 **¿Cómo? ¿Que no lo sabes? Uy... Mal, mal, mal... repásate los capítulos anteriores ;)**


	5. Segundo Asalto

**Estoy preocupada por la falta de reviews del capítulo anterior. ¿No os gustó? ¿Estáis liados con exámenes? ¿Os fuiste a la CastleCON de Desdren? ¿Pasáis de mis chantajes? jejeje**

 **Bueno sea lo que sea, aquí va el segundo asalto...**

* * *

 **SEGUNDO ASALTO**

Katherine Beckett abrió los ojos esperando encontrarlo a su lado y sí, ahí estaba. La tenue luz de las lamparitas de noche iluminaban la habitación con unos sugerentes tonos ocre que ella pensó que seguramente estarían muy estudiados para impresionar a sus conquistas. Sonrió al pensar en ello, quizás hace un tiempo se hubiese sentido celosa, pero no ahora, después de su confesión, después de todo este tiempo jugando en el tiovivo de Castle, se había decidido a saltar y ya no había lugar para los celos.

Le oyó inspirar profundamente, giró la cabeza, apartándose un mechón de su incorregible melena y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al contemplar su cara. Dormido plácidamente, serio, sin ningún atisbo de su perenne sonrisa, estaba extremadamente sexy. Sería también que todavía estaba bajo el embrujo del momento de intimidad, pasión y.. ¿por qué no decirlo? ¡amor! que habían compartido. Porque sí, Kate sonrió pensado que después de todas las noches de sexo que había vivido, ya fuese con parejas más estables o más ocasionales, esta había sido su primera noche de amor. No quería precipitarse, no quería confesárselo aún, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no había sido sólo sexo. Un sexo estupendo, por cierto.

Cogió un poco de sábana para tapar su cuerpo desnudo. Antes de hacerlo se contempló a sí misma, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección y pensó en lo cómoda que se había sentido junto a Castle. La mirada embobada y lujuriosa del escritor le llenó de confianza y ya no le importaron sus cicatrices, su trasero, algo más flaco de lo que a ella le gustaría, sus pechos, menos voluptuosos que hace unos años, cuando no se pasaba horas entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo... no le costó desnudarse físicamente, porque ya antes había desnudado su alma, al volver a sus brazos para suplicar perdón.

Se quedó mirando el corpachón de Castle, cubierto por la sábana y, sintiéndose traviesa, la apartó un poco para contemplarlo. Tras días y días sintiendo la presencia de Castle a su lado, se había acostumbrado a su colonia y loción de afeitado. también estaba familiarizada con su impresionante altura y sus anchas espaldas, que en ocasiones no le dejaban ver la escena del crimen, hasta que un día él se dio cuenta e inteligentemente empezó a colocarse siempre detrás de ella. Y, aunque lo hubiese negado, en ocasiones se descubría a sí misma mirándole... el culo. ¡Y le daba una rabia enorme que últimamente lo llevase tan tapado con sus americanas!

Ahora había encajado todas las piezas y había disfrutado como una adolescente, descubriendo nuevas parte del cuerpo de Castle que la tenían fascinada, podría decir que todo en él era grande, con redondeces y músculos que, de estar más trabajados, hubiese podido dedicarse a se jugador de fútbol americano o algo así. Había sido hipnotizada por sus pectorales, de una masculina forma que no quedaba justamente reflejada con las camisas que usaba, cubiertos por un suave vello que no le importaría acariciar durante horas y unos pezones rositas que despertaba en ella unos incontenibles deseos de lamer como una loca. También se había fijado irremediablemente en sus robustos brazos, cubiertos también de fino vello que le había estado haciendo cosquillas en la espalda mientras la abrazaba.

Otra parte que, digámoslo claro: ella no albergaba esperanzas, le había sorprendido gratamente era... su vientre. Dudaba que alguna vez Castle hubiese tenido marcados los abdominales, pero a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer a primera vista, enfundado en esos trajes que se ponía, su barriga ni estaba fofa ni rebosaba, simplemente era la barriga que su corpachón tenía que tener para que el conjunto quedase armonioso. Y ella la había probado, se había tumbado encima suyo y no la cambiaría por ninguna tableta de chocolate que ella hubiese probado antes.

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Castle dormido, se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda, dejando a la vista su fuerte y redondo trasero, que para sí quisiera ella. Kate sonrió pensando que era mejor así, después de estrujárselo con las manos se había dado cuenta que se podía pasar toda la vida achuchando sus glúteos y que no se cansaría nunca. Bajó la mirada y se encontró son sus fuertes piernas, mención especial para sus estupendos muslos. Exagerados. Ya se había dado cuenta cuando se sentaba en comisaría y el pantalón se tensaba marcándole todo. Todo. Lo que le llevaba a otra parte de su anatomía.

El mismo vello suave y fino que cubría su cuerpo, enmarcaba, como si de una obra de arte se tratase, sus atributos masculinos. Era curioso como no lograba ser lo suficientemente oscuro ni abundante así que pudo ver su sonrosada piel y todo lo que se le ocurría decir es que era el pene y los testículos más fotogénicos que había visto ella, propios de un libro de anatomía. Bien se había fijado cuando le había puesto el condón, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era su calor y su dureza. Se había tenido que reprimir las ganas de apretarlo entre sus manos y llevarlo al orgasmo masturbándolo, simplemente para observarlo, para ver salir su semen y verlo recuperar su flaccidez. Nunca antes había sentido semejante curiosidad, ni siquiera en sus primeros escarceos sexuales, pero con él estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar en todas sus fantasías, y sabía que Castle también se divertiría con ello.

Él se volvió a mover y se quedó boca arriba, ella observó el perfil de su cara. Esa marcada frente, exageradamente masculina, completada con esa nariz de chico malo. No se pudo resistir y se inclinó para besarle esa misteriosa cicatriz que tenía en la frente y que aún no le había contado cómo se la había hecho. De ser algo heroico ya se lo hubiese contado mil veces, así que supuso que le daba vergüenza. El escritor respiró profundamente. Ella le miró con cierta envidia. Ella habitualmente se quedaba en vela después del sexo, lo único que le hacía entrar en sueño era una ducha caliente y pensó que no sería mala idea, además eso ayudaría a quitarse esa sensación de 'calada hasta los huesos' que aún sentía.

* * *

Kate Beckett se dirigió hacia el baño, cogiendo antes una de las toallas con las que Castle le había estado secando tan sensualmente. Sonrió al recordarlo y sintió su vello erizarse de la agradable impresión.

Al entrar en el baño se encontró cara a cara con el muñeco a tamaño real de Boba Fett que el escritor tenía ahí dentro. Puso los ojos en blanco y le echó la toalla por encima de la cabeza, para no sentirse observada. Antes de meterse en la ducha observó sus azulejos de mármol, su transparente mampara y la cantidad de mandos que tenía. Parecía un panel de una nave espacial, muy propio de Castle, por supuesto.

Se metió dentro y le sorprendió gratamente el suelo antideslizante, giró sobre si misma lentamente y se dio cuenta de que sólo la ducha ya era casi del tamaño del baño de su apartamento. Se inclinó sobre los botoncitos, ruedecitas y palancas. Tras unos minutos de estudio, giró una rueda, movió un monomando y una fina lluvia de agua templada empezó a caer sobre su piel. La caricia del agua le evocó irremediablemente la forma de tocarle de Castle. El calor de sus grandes manos recorriendo su helado cuerpo, a través de la ropa, la toalla o en contacto con su piel desnuda, había sido muy reconfortante. La delicadeza de sus abrazos, incluso en los momentos de máxima pasión, dejándola respirar, e incluso moverse un poco, había sido todo un descubrimiento.

Apretó el botón del dispensador de jabón y una pequeña bolita cayó en su mano, que frotó entre sus palmas y empezó a enjabonarse los brazos con un suave masaje. No quería cotillear buscando una esponja o toalla, además no había nada como un automasaje nocturno para relajarse. En su recorrido se encontró las nuevas contusiones que su última pelea le había dejado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener siempre algún moratón, ya fuese por los entrenamientos o por su trabajo, que no le dio la menor importancia. A su mente vino como una ráfaga lo cerca que había estado de la muerte y le entraron ganas de volver a la habitación, despertar a Castle y obligarle a que la poseyera salvajemente, para espantar los malos recuerdos de su mente. Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su cerebro. 'Tranquila' se dijo a sí misma, 'no vayas a asustarlo en vuestra primera noche'.

Se agachó para enjabonarse las piernas. Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba contenta de haber dado el paso, de presentarse en su casa desesperadamente para pedirle perdón y confesarle que su presencia es más importante en su vida que lo que le había dado a entender ella hasta ahora, o mas bien, que lo que ella había querido reconocer hasta ahora. Sí, se había estado engañando durante años mentalizándose que Castle no le convenía, que le partiría el corazón, pero... su corazón sólo latía con fuerza cuando Castle estaba cerca. En realidad su corazón ya le pertenecía, y sabía que en un futuro, se arrepentiría más de no haberlo intentado que de intentarlo y salir mal.

Sintió un ruido a su espalda, amortiguado por el sonido del agua cayendo furiosamente sobre su cuerpo. Era Castle, por supuesto, que se estaba acercando caminando de medio lado y tapándose la cara, trayendo toallas y un albornoz. Ella rió ante la ternura de su recato, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"Te he oído y he pensado que necesitarías algo de esto y bueno... no venía a mirar, no seas malpensada, ya me voy..." Dejó las cosas encima de un estante próximo a la ducha y puso las manos delante de su cara para volver por donde había venido. Ella sorprendida por su reacción caballeresca y... digámoslo también: decepcionada, le llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta.

"Castle" dijo levantando ligeramente la voz. Él se volvió mirándola aún de reojo, ella estaba frente a la transparente mampara, algo empañada por el vapor. "Ven" fue lo que le dijo Kate, sintiendo inmediatamente su sangre fluir hacia su sexo como preparándose para la batalla. Entonces él se giró y se acercó lentamente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se frotaba distraídamente un hombro y el vientre mientras lo observaba acercarse serio, dulce y completamente embobado.

Tan concentrados estaban en su sensaciones que cuando Castle se chocó con la mampara ambos se sobresaltaron. Kate soltó una carcajada, mientras que él dio un paso atrás y rodeó el cristal para entrar en la ducha, mirándolo con venganza por haberlo dejado en ridículo. Ella apretó los labios para no seguir riendo, pero no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

"Eres un caballero" le digo, intentando retomar el romanticismo del momento. "Siempre" me dice él todavía en el borde de la ducha, yo le miro de arriba a abajo. "Aunque un verdadero caballero no hubiese entrado... para traer toallas... completamente desnudo..." le digo mientras sigo enjabonándome lentamente con las manos. "Touché" me dice acercándose. Da dos pasos y se mete debajo de la ducha, el agua repiquetea en su piel salpicándome. Se acerca peligrosamente hacia mí, alarga la mano y... coge jabón del dispensador.

Me hace una señal para que me dé la vuelta, yo obediente le doy la espalda, aunque me quedo mirándole de reojo con el cuello girado. Él entonces posa sus grandes manos en mi cabeza y comienza a masajearme lentamente. "Relájate" me dice "cierra los ojos". Yo, me he quedado sin habla y le obedezco. No me resulta difícil porque Dios sabe porqué, pero es sentirme tocada por él y me transporta a un mundo de sensaciones nuevo para mí. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y agarrada a un asa de la ducha, mi cuerpo entero se balancea cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan por mi cuero cabelludo. Me presiona ligeramente cuando llega a la nuca y siento una delicia de placer que baja directamente a mi sexo y me siento lubricada al instante. Gimo. Maldito seas Richard Castle. Ningún hombre me había desarmado como tú lo haces. A ninguno lo había deseado tanto como a ti.

Me aclaras la cabeza manejando la ducha con la mano, con una delicadeza de profesional evitas que me llegue el jabón a los ojos. Cuando terminas de aclarar, me coges la melena en una coleta para escurrir parte del agua. Me da rabia que ya hayas acabado. Me giro con timidez, primero con la mirada baja, para observar tu... vaya, me siento decepcionada porque no tienes una erección y yo estoy sintiendo un palpitar inconfundible en mis partes más íntimas. Bueno, paciencia. Sigo mirando tu cuerpo de camino a tus ojos y cuando me encuentro tu tierna mirada me aguanto las ganas de empotrarte contra la pared de la ducha y obligarte a hacerme el amor, con o sin erección.

Para devolverte el favor y esperando despertar en ti la lujuria que me está recomiendo por dentro, yo también cojo jabón del dispensador, me froto las manos y las poso en tus inmensos pectorales. Los acaricio comprobando que esto me hace sentirme más húmeda ahí abajo. Tú sonríes. "Eso me hará tener un pelo fuerte y vigoroso" me dices. No te entiendo. "Es champú" me aclaras. Yo sonrío. "Es difícil distinguirlo con la cantidad de cosas que tiene esta ducha" te digo enfrascada en el frota-frota pectoral. "Oh, tengo una pastilla de jabón de aloe que es una maravilla." dices alargando el brazo y buscando en un estante alto. "Ups" la pastilla de jabón cae al suelo de la ducha y rebota un par de veces.

* * *

 **Bueno, no os enfadéis porque lo corte aquí...**


	6. Segundo Asalto (2)

Ambos lo seguimos con la mirada y cuando para nos miramos a los ojos. "Oye Castle, no querrás hacerme el truco del jabón en la ducha... a mí, ¿verdad?" te digo muy seriamente. "¡No! ¡No! Soy un caballero, recuerda." te defiendes, tan mono como siempre. "Como prueba de buena fe, voy a recogerlo yo" dices, avanzando hacia mí con las manos en alto. "No, no hace falta, te creo, Castle, además está en mi lado, yo lo cojo..." te digo apoyando mi mano en tu resbaladizo pecho. No te mueves, yo flexiono las piernas para agacharme, sin darte la espalda, giro la cabeza y cojo la pastilla detrás de mí. Vuelvo a girar la cabeza y miro hacia arriba antes de levantarme. No me preguntes cómo, pero estoy agarrada a tu fuerte muslo. Creo que mi subconsciente ha guiado mi mano por donde ha querido mientras me agachaba.

Tengo una curiosa vista en contrapicado de tu cuerpo y mi mirada se desvía irremediablemente a tu miembro, que ha olvidado la caballerosidad de su dueño y ha optado por empezar a izarse. Sonrío observando cómo el agua que cae por tu cuerpo, se escurre graciosamente por tu pene, provocando un goteo que está cayendo encima de mi hombro y que me moja el pecho. Tu me miras adorablemente, como agradeciendo mis caricia y suplicando más.

Yo subo y bajo suavemente mi mano jabonosa por la cara interna de tu muslo sin dejar de mirar tu reacción. Tú suspiras y te agarras a un asa de la ducha, como si te fueras a caer desmayado de placer. ¡Que payaso eres! Me encanta. Vuelvo a deslizar la mano de arriba a abajo y otra vez arriba, acercándome peligrosamente a tu sexo, me quedo ahí enredando mis dedos en tu vello mientras tú respiras agitadamente. Observo tu pene creciendo y subiendo, como si estuviera buscándome, y yo aún me siento mas hinchada y húmeda al ver su reacción.

Entonces yo, hipnotizada por su movimiento, dirijo mi mano de tu ingle hacia la parte de atrás y me encuentro acariciándote la parte baja de uno de tus firmes y redondos glúteos. Noto como tensas los músculos y te mueves un poco mientras jadeas. Tu fino vello apenas está mojado en esta parte y tu piel es increíblemente suave y emana un calor reconfortante, un calor que quiero sentir cerca del mío. Muevo la mano buscándote más pliegues y recovecos interesantes y tú te inclinas hacia atrás jadeando excitado, de tal manera que el agua de la ducha cae duramente sobre tu cara y pecho, rompiéndose al llegar a tu erección, ahora completa, y me salpica en la cara.

Yo río y aproximo mi cara a tu muslo para evitar el agua, que ahora me moja la cabeza. Noto tu cuerpo volverse a inclinar hacia delante y el agua deja de caerme porque me proteges con tu espalda. Aparto mi cabeza de su refugio y me doy cuenta de que la mano que antes tenía acariciándote tus partes íntimas ahora está firmemente agarrada a la base de tu pene, mientras que la otra mano ha soltado el jabón y se ha agarrado tu muslo. La pastilla de aloe, a todo esto, ha salido disparada hacia tu lado, ha rebotado en la pared, ha salido de la ducha y ha ido a parar a los pies de Boba Fett.

Tu sigues jadeando y mirándome... más bien mirando cómo te agarro. Yo admiro la belleza de tu pene, su grosor, que tanto placer me ha dado, esa vena que lo cruza y que le da un aspecto salvaje, y ese... fresón que lo remata. Siento mi lubricación escapando con urgencia. Y guiada por una curiosidad instintiva e irracional, me muevo lentamente abriendo la boca. Noto tus jadeos aumentar en ritmo y volúmen mientras voy aproximando mi boca a tu glande. Y cuando mis labios llegan a su destino y cubren tu cima dándole un húmedo beso siento que se escapan unas gotitas de tu íntimo fluído.

"Kaaaaaate" me suplicas desde arriba. Y siento tu temblorosa y suave mano en mi mejilla. Yo me aparto delicadamente de tu miembro y te miro a los ojos desde ahí abajo. Me acaricias con la mano mientras intentas serenarte. "Estoy... casi..." tomas aire "...pero quiero... necesito... te deseo a ti." Me ruborizo. Me enternecen tus palabras. Te suelto delicadamente y me levanto apoyándome en la mano que me ofreces.

Cuando estamos frente a frente, o mejor dicho, frente a cuello, porque yo no llevo tacones y tu eres muy alto, te abrazo y nos besamos lujuriosamente mientras siento tu miembro empujar contra mi vientre. Tras unos pocos segundos sintiendo tu calor, ya no aguanto más y te digo al oído que voy a por condones. Entonces tú sonríes, alargas la mano al montón de toallas que habías traído y sacas un paquetito de preservativos especiales resistentes al agua. ¿Caballero? Sonrío ¡Qué bribón eres Richard Castle!

* * *

Te colocas el condón tu sólo declinando mi ayuda. Estás tan encendido que serías capaz de eyacular nada más que yo te tocara y aunque no me importaría contemplar el espectáculo, lo cierto es que yo también te quiero dentro de mí. Ya estás listo, me miras y me empujas suavemente contra la pared. "Ahora vengo" me dices, y te agachas delante mío. Siento tus grandes manos sobre mi cadera, pero rápidamente me acaricias recorriendo las ingles y siento tus dedos apartar delicadamente mis inflamados pliegues. Ahora soy yo quien jadeante siente tu lengua acariciarme íntimamente durante un delicioso y breve momento que a punto está de disparar mi orgasmo. Te incorporas y me miras con deseo "Te lo debía" dices. Yo no digo nada, sólo jadeo sin apartar mi mirada de tus ojos. Entonces me agarras con urgencia los muslos, justo por debajo de mis glúteos y me aúpas, obligándome a agarrarme a tu cuello para no caerme. Grito sorprendida y maravillada por tu fuerza.

Me sostienes con facilidad. Ahora soy más alta que tú. Echas la cabeza para atrás y yo la mía hacia delante y nos besamos. Me agarras con firmeza. Estoy con los pies colgando en el aire y mi sexo muy abierto, lubricado e hinchado, esperándote a ti. A pesar de todo me siento cómoda y segura. Entonces noto cómo me vas bajando poco a poco y cómo me voy encontrando con tu hermoso fresón que sigue buscándome desesperadamente. Los golpecitos y roces que siento me provocan un placer que dispara mi ansia de tenerte dentro de mí. Lo cierto es que me pongo a pensar en que esto es como colgar un cuadro en la pared, que hay que acertar con el clavo y me entra la risa notando que nos está costando 'encontrarnos'.

Tú también te ríes y entonces haciendo un alarde de fuerza, me sostienes empujándome contra los azulejos y apoyando mis muslos encima de los tuyos, sueltas una mano mientras me sigues agarrando con la otra. Utilizas tu mano libre para dirigir tu miembro, que por fin encuentra el camino mientras yo lo recibo con muchísimas ganas. Tú también estás desesperado y gruñes, gritas y suspiras al sentirme tan hinchada y húmeda. Aún así tienes el acierto de volver a agarrarme con las dos manos, que se clavan debajo de mis glúteos a la vez que siento tu erección aguantando parte de mi peso.

No es doloroso, es salvaje y extremádamente erótico. Juegas conmigo, me aupas suavemente con la sola fuerza de tus brazos y me bajas para que choque con tu fuerte e impresionante masculinidad. Yo cierro los ojos y grito irremediablemente para liberar parte de la energía que siento fluir por todo mi cuerpo. Vuelves a auparme, vuelves a dejarme caer. Tenso mis manos clavándote los dedos en la espalda y algo en mi interior me hace volver a gritar de una forma y un tono tan salvaje que hasta yo me asusto.

"¿Kate?" Abro los ojos. Tu dulce y profunda mirada se clava en mis pupilas. Observo tu cara empapada por el agua y por el sudor, congestionada por el esfuerzo. Tu labio inferior tiembla mientras jadeas excitado. "Sigue" te imploro con un tono casi animal. Siento mis mejillas arder. Ahora no quiero cerrar los ojos. Quiero verte.

Me vuelves a aupar pero esta vez eres tú quien mueve la cadera y embistes empujándome contra la pared. Eso me hace volver a gritar. Me miras con deseo, pero siento que estás al límite de la cordura. Te empieza a temblar el cuerpo. Cierras los ojos y vuelves a embestirme acompañando tu enérgico movimiento con un grito. Un grito que hace coro con el mío.

Cierro los ojos, te agarro la nuca, y nos moldeamos el uno contra el otro. Repites el movimiento y cabalgamos en un baile extremadamente erótico, salvaje y animal que en pocos segundos nos lleva a un lugar mágico donde no sentimos ni el agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos ni los duros azulejos golpeando en mi espalda.

Cuando vuelvo a ser consciente de la situación volviendo de mi clímax aún estoy agarrada a tus fuertes hombros y con las piernas te rodeo el tronco. Tu todavía me sostienes y agotado, realizas unos últimos movimientos que creo que sólo son los coletazos que empujas con tu corazón, más que con tu cuerpo, para asegurarte que he llegado al orgasmo. ¿No lo notas Castle? ¿No notas mi cuerpo tenso a punto de romperse y el posterior relax? ¿Acaso tengo que gritar... más?

Suspiro y deslizo mis manos por tus increíbles bíceps, hinchados tras el esfuerzo, a la vez que bajo las piernas. Siento cómo te separas lo justo de mí para hacer salir tu pene, ahora rendido y agotado como tú. Ese inmediato vacío que siento en mi interior me deja un sabor agridulce. Llego con los pies al suelo. Tú no te separas ni un centímetro de mí, manteniéndome todavía entre tu cuerpo y la pared, subes tus manos de mi trasero a las caderas y de ahí a la espalda, para abrazarme. Yo me inclino hacia delante y aún jadeante, recupero mi respiración con la boca abierta, rozándote la piel de tus pectorales con mis labios. Siento tu respiración en mi cuello. Dios mío, podría quedarme así horas.

* * *

"Dime cómo te gusta, Kate." Me preguntas pasados unos minutos. Yo, separo mi cabeza de tu pecho para mirarte a los ojos. Observo tu pelo mojado y alborotado, el agua mezclada con el sudor baja por tu frente hasta tus expresivas cejas, ahora horizontales y serias. Tus ojos, ¡oh, tus ojos!, ese azul brillante mezclado con sabe Dios qué color que me están mirando serios, pero amables y tiernos. "Quiero ser el mejor amante que hayas tenido" me dices. Yo me derrito, sonrío embobada, me sonrojo, bajo la mirada, espero unos segundos y vuelvo a mirarte a los ojos "Sólo con decir eso... ya eres el mejor"

Tú te separas un poco de mí y me sonríes pícaramente. Diría que no te basta con mi contestación, pero es que compréndelo, estamos empezando, vamos a ir descubriéndonos poco a poco, Castle... Das unos pasos en el suelo de la ducha y te pones detrás de mí, haciéndome el abrazo del oso. Sentir toda tu anatomía, incluso sin erección, me provoca un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo consigues, Castle? Empiezo a respirar más rápido de lo normal.

Tú me tienes agarrada desde atrás con un brazo a la altura de mis hombros y el otro que, disimuladamente se está moviendo de mi cintura a mi cadera... mi ingle, y... en cuanto siento tus dedos deslizarse por mi húmedo clítoris gimo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida de que a mi cuerpo le queden ganas de más. Tú insistes en tu caricia presionando mi anatomía con decisión y provocas que vuelva a gemir y me retuerza entre tus fuertes brazos.

Agito las manos desesperada por agarrarme a algo, echo los brazos hacia atrás y te agarro los biceps. Siento una sacudida de tensión en mi cuerpo que me hace subir una pierna, apoyo un pie en la grifería y hago fuerza sin querer. El agua empieza a caer con más violencia, pero tú ni te inmutas y persistes en tu empeño de darme placer jugueteando con todos los rincones de mi excitada vulva. Mi cuerpo se retuerce más, me flaquean las piernas, siento que me voy a escurrir de tu brazo, a la altura de mi boca, me agarro con uñas y dientes a él, literalmente. Grito. Aunque gritar es decir poco. Me vuelvo loca, echo la cabeza para atrás y respiro, pero no me llega el aire. Tu me observas muy de cerca, siento tu respiración en mi hombro, me estás estudiando. No dejas de tocarme, acariciarme, empujarme... y haces una cosa moviendo rápidamente los dedos y...

Pataleo furiosa justo antes de explotar en un ruidoso, intenso y húmedo orgasmo. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, siento mi corazón bombear sangre a toda máquina. A duras penas me relajo, tu sigues insistiendo, yo siento que me voy a morir y que no me importaría si es de esta manera. Algo vuelve a crecer en mi interior. Acercas tu cabeza a la mía y siento un mordisco en el cuello justo cuando las contracciones que ya se habían acabado, vuelven a la carga desatando otro orgasmo. ¿O es aún el mismo? ¡Yo que sé!. Me convulsiono salvajemente contra su mano y tu cuerpo. ¿Pero esto que es? ¿Es que esto no va a parar nunca?

Echo los brazos hacia atrás para intentar agarrarte, arañarte o no sé ya el qué, mientras noto que mis piernas tiemblan incapaces de sostenerme. Cojo bocanadas de aire desesperadamente. Mi caja torácica se hincha de tal manera que ambos nos mecemos a su son. Dejo caer los brazos. Inclino la cabeza descansando mi nuca en tu pecho. Tú, observando mi total agotamiento, dejas de estimularme y me rodeas por al cintura con ambos brazos. Es tu firme pero dulce abrazo 'de oso' lo que me sostiene de pie.

Todavía estoy recuperando la respiración cuando, sin soltarme, das un paso a un lado y nos metemos de lleno bajo la lluvia de la ducha. Grito de la impresión de sentir todas esas gotas cayéndome sobre mi sobreestimulada y sensible piel. Tú también gritas y luego ríes. Tu pecho retumba empujándome contra tus brazos.

Tienes una risa sincera y sonora. Nunca te había oído reír así, Castle, y me llena de alegría que compartas tu risa conmigo. Me contagias y yo también empiezo a reír. Y me pregunto cómo es posible que a mi edad (y con no excesiva, pero suficiente experiencia sexual a mis espaldas) me hayas descubierto este mundo de placeres que yo creía que sólo existía en mi imaginación de cuando era una inexperta chica adolescente. Me frotas con las manos arriba y abajo, siento que me besas la coronilla. Es el más tierno beso que nunca jamás un amante me ha dado. Definitivamente eres el mejor.

"Así que fíjate lo que hemos encontrado buscando con más ahínco" me dices travieso. Yo sonrío y sintiendo mis piernas unidas a mi cerebro otra vez, giro lentamente sobre mí misma para estar ahora cara a cara, todavía abrazados. "¡Eres muchi-orgásmica, Beckett!" me dices contento. "Se dice multi..." te indico como una tonta sabiendo de sobra que me tomas el pelo. "Muchi, multi... da igual, el caso es que me das algo de envidia" Me miras lujurioso. "Bueno, podemos intentarlo" digo mirándote de reojo la entrepierna. Tú también te miras. "Uf, conozco a mi amiguito, este necesita descanso entre asalto y asalto" me contestas cómicamente.

Me río. Me río mirándote a los ojos. Tú me sonríes con tus ojos entrecerrados, alegres y chispeantes. Veo complicidad, confianza y amor infinito, Castle. No puedo resistirme a un último beso que te doy abrazando tus hombros y pegando mi desnudo torso al tuyo. Me quedaría horas contigo en la ducha, pero después de la tormenta, lo que quiero ahora es secarme y envolverme en esas esponjosas toallas que tienes. Salgo y recojo la pastilla de aloe del suelo. La huelo con curiosidad y te la entrego con una sonrisa. Tú la coges y en tu mirada juguetona veo que tenías el numerito del jabón muy estudiado. Bribón. Te quiero.

* * *

 **Hala, muchiorgásmica, que suerte!**


	7. Tercer Asalto

**Venga que ya falta menos...**

 **TERCER ASALTO**

Me siento en un taburete alto de la cocina con una taza de leche caliente entre las manos. Dejo la taza en la barra para colocarme bien el albornoz que le he tomado prestado a Castle. Me está enorme, cabrían dos o tres Kate's aquí dentro. Igual que las pantuflas a juego en las que bailan mis pies. Sonrío al sentir la suave caricia de la felpa envolviéndome el cuerpo, cojo una solapa y hundo mi nariz en ella inspirando el olor a suavizante. Me hubiese gustado que oliese a él.

Mi pelo aún ligeramente húmedo me roza la mano y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a la humeante taza de leche que tomo cuidadosamente entre mis manos. El tacto de su calor me alivia y me invita a tomar un pequeño sorbo. Noto el líquido impregnar mi boca y recorrer mi seca garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago vacío. Se me hace raro encontrarme en la cocina de Castle, sola, sin el habitual ajetreo que he observado siempre que he estado aquí. Sonrío recordando momentos vividos en el loft que reconfortan mi corazón y mi alma igual que la leche calentita lo hace con mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Siéntete como en tu casa! - me dices alzando ligeramente la voz a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta y te observo asomar por la puerta de tu despacho envuelto en otro albornoz y secándote el pelo con una toalla que te cubre la cabeza. Pasas por el salón esquivando los muebles.

\- Necesitaba reponer fuerzas - te digo alzando la taza cuando llegas a la cocina.

Te dejas la toalla apoyada en los hombros y me sonríes con esos ojos llenos de vida que tienes. Con el pelo revuelto pareces un chico travieso.

\- Yo también. - Dices justo antes de llegar a la nevera.

Vas a abrirla, pero te paras y te quedas mirándome durante un segundo, mientras yo estoy dando otro sorbo.

\- ¿Has cenado, Beckett?

Yo te miro alzando las cejas por encima del borde. Apoyo la taza en la encimera, me quedo callada y sonrío al ver tu paternal reacción.

\- Bueno... No.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo imaginaba! Pues espera... - abres la puerta de la nevera y revuelves en su interior - tenemos... un poco de comida china que sobró ayer... un trozo de pastel de carne que hizo mi madre, pero que no te recomiendo a no ser que tengas mucha, mucha hambre - pones cara de asco mientras me lo muestras

Al nombrar a tu madre noto que se me ruborizan las mejillas. ¡Dios! Con el jaleo que hemos armado... miro de refilón a la escalera que conduce al segundo piso. Tú te das cuenta de lo petrificada que me he quedado y sonríes.

\- ¡Tranquila, estamos solos! He ordenado a Alexis que se divierta en la fiesta de su graduación hasta la hora del desayuno y mi madre se ha escapado a Los Hamptons buscando el relax de la costa... y el inicio de las vacaciones de los millonarios maduros. - me explicas apresuradamente.

Yo siento mi pulso volviendo a la normalidad. Me siento aliviada, lo último que querría es que Martha o Alexis nos pillara en nuestra primera noche juntos. Me quedo admirando tu dulce cara mirándome embelesado.

\- ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Ahora mismo te cocino mi famosa pasta carbonara! - dices dirigiéndote con diligentes pasos hacia un armario.

Lo sé Castle. No te lo crees. Yo tampoco. No sabes cómo complacerme. Me enternezco pensando en ello.

\- Creo que me vendría mejor... unas simples galletas... - te digo volviendo a alzar la taza.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Te das la vuelta y abres varios armarios.

\- Integrales... con miel... con pasas... y bueno, por ser tú te diré que aquí guardo mis cookies para ocasiones de emergencia... - me pones delante todos los paquetes y te quedas expectante esperando mi decisión. Ya veo que ni las galletas son 'simples' en casa Castle.

* * *

Oh, Kate, por el amor de Dios. No se puede estar más guapa con un albornoz y con el pelo alborotado. Tus brillantes ojos hacen un repaso y te decides por las galletas con miel. Aunque no me has contado nada y tampoco pienso preguntarte imagino que ni te habías acordado que hay que comer y esas cosas. Ahora te veo saboreando delicadamente unas galletas mientras estoy a punto de dar saltos de alegría pensando que por fin estamos juntos ¿porque estamos juntos, no?

Te observo remangarte las largas mangas de mi albornoz para poder alcanzar las galletas del fondo de la caja. Me sonríes. Mi corazón va a mil por hora. Entonces me doy cuenta que la piel de tu muñeca derecha tiene un buen moratón. Me has dicho que habías estado a punto de morir. Ahora no me atrevo a preguntarte.

Me acerco a ti y doy la vuelta por detrás tuyo para ponerme a tu derecha. Poso mi mano en tu muñeca con delicadeza, tu dejas de masticar. Te acaricio levemente la zona y te cojo el brazo para dirigir tu muñeca a mis labios. Te beso rozándote la piel con cuidado de no presionar.

\- No es nada, Castle. Si vieras el resto del cuerpo... bueno, técnicamente lo has visto... - me dices quitándole importancia y sonrojándote por tu propio comentario.

\- Ajám. - digo yo mientras observo unas pequeñas marcas en tu cuello, que no puedo evitar acariciar y besar también. - Tengo una crema de aloe...

\- Ajá, déjame adivinar... ¿venía con el jabón?

Me sonríes mientras yo asiento como un tonto. Te acercas a mí y me maravillo al sentir tu suave y fresca piel tan cerca, justo antes de obsequiarme con un beso que me sabe a desayuno. Un desayuno de media noche. Eso es lo que quiero, Beckett, quiero desayunar contigo el resto de las mañanas de mi vida. Me aparto y te miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir... he sido un poco brusco ahí en el baño y... antes contra la puerta... - hago una señal con la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí!¡No! - Me dices rápidamente cortándome, lo cual me deja un pelín confuso.

Te tomas un segundo para poner en orden las palabras en esa cabecita que Dios te ha dado.

\- No has sido nada brusco, tranquilo. - me dices en voz baja y sonriendo.

Se me acelera el corazón de alegría y no puedo dejar de sonreír al oír tus palabras. No obstante estoy hipnotizado por las marcas que veo en tu piel, recordándome que eres de carne y hueso.

\- Estoy bien, Castle, - me dices sintiéndote observada, adivinando mi preocupación - sólo ha sido una pelea poco amistosa con un tipo que parecía de Krypton y de postre unos estiramientos colgada del borde de un edificio de más de diez plantas.

Lo comentas tan tranquila, como si no te hubiese pasado a ti, como si lo hubieses visto en una película.

\- ¿Más de diez, ajum?

\- No me dio tiempo a contarlas bien. - dices guasona.

\- Ajá, comprensible... ¿Y por qué no haces ese tipo de cosas chulas cuando estoy yo? - te pregunto siguiendo tu tono de 'estuve a punto de morir pero no pasa nada'.

Te encoges de hombros y luego me dices preparando el filo de la navaja 'Fuiste tú quien no quisiste venir' me dices casi burlándote de mí. Ambos sonreímos y nos miramos como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que esta vez no estamos en la comisaría y no va a aparecer Ryan o Esposito a interrumpir nuestras miraditas.

\- Bueno, vale, culpa mía. - admito finalmente - Pero a la próxima vez no me lo pienso perder.

Te robo una galleta y la mastico despreocupadamente mientras observo cómo haces un gesto raro mirando al vacío.

* * *

Respiro hondo pensando en todo lo que he vivido las últimas horas... la huida de Lockwood... la pelea que casi me cuesta la vida... ha sido como retroceder en el tiempo hasta antes de conocerte, cuando resolver el caso de mi madre era mi único objetivo en la vida. El único. Y no me ha gustado. Me he vuelto a comportar como el tipo de poli que odio: el que antepone sus fantasmas personales ante todo y por encima de todos los que le rodean.

Ya no te tenía a mi lado para ayudarme a soportar mi pesada carga. Ya no tenía tierra firme donde pisar. Hace unos años no me hubiese importado volver a caer en el abismo. Pero ahora no. No después de que tú me hayas enseñado a ver la vida al estilo Castle. Me irritas pero me comprendes. Me exasperas pero me haces reír. Siempre estás a mi lado. Nunca te has dado por vencido conmigo. Y no quiero perderte. Por eso lo he hecho.

\- He dimitido.

Te miro para ver tu reacción y me encuentro tu mirada sorprendida comiendo galletas como un niño. Tu expresión se torna seria. Dejas el paquete de galletas a un lado y masticas rápidamente para tragar.

\- ¿Como? ¡¿Por qué?!

Alargo el brazo y te cojo la mano tímidamente. Tu la abres, la cierras y la acomodas hasta que tienes mi mano bien agarrada. Me encanta la firmeza de tu apretón.

\- Tenías razón, Castle. No hubiesen parado hasta acabar conmigo. Mejor dejarlo correr antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Fui una egocéntrica. Perdóname, perdóname...

\- ¡Ey! - me interrumpes animadamente antes de que yo me vuelva a poner melancólica.

Yo sonrío. Ese es tu increíble efecto en mí.

\- Por si no te ha quedado claro: Un segundo antes de empujarte contra la puerta ya estabas perdonada al 100%. Así que no vuelvas a pedirme perdón. - levantas las cejas cómicamente.

\- O.K. - digo en voz baja asintiendo. Pero algo dentro de mí sabe que es poco y no sé bien como expresarlo. Me acerco tu mano a la cara, te beso el dorso. Tu dulce mirada me invita a intentarlo:

\- Gracias, Castle.

\- Kate, tampoco me tienes que agradecer nada...

\- ¡Sí! - jugueteo con tu mano buscando las palabras para agradecerte tu paciencia, tu lealtad y tu protección en secreto, durante el último año, sin pensar recibir nada a cambio y aún sabiendo que al enterarme me enfadaría. Me doy cuenta de lo evidente: eso es más de lo que hace un amigo, y no supe verlo.

\- Quiero que sepas que... lo que has hecho por mí desde lo de Montgomery... estar a mi lado en la comisaría... y jugarte la vida haciendo tratos para protegerme... - muevo la cabeza y suspiro- ... es a la vez lo más bonito y lo más estúpido que nadie ha hecho por mí jamás. Y por eso sólo te debo un gracias enorme.

\- Siempre. - me contestas sonriéndome.- Y es un 'siempre' enorme también.

Ahora eres tú quien se lleva mi mano a los labios y me besa galantemente.

\- De todas maneras no hacía falta dimitir, ¿no crees? Podrías haber seguido con los casos 'normales'.

\- ¡Buf! Tarde o temprano hubiese vuelto a caer, Castle. - niego con la cabeza.- De todas maneras esto no es como en las pelis, tengo que solicitar la baja formalmente a Gates. De momento sólo estoy suspendida.

\- ¿Suspendida?

\- Sí, y Espo también. Creo que batí un record de indisciplina y desobediencia en 24 horas. - me froto la cara en parte por la tensión que me provoca recordarlo y en parte por vergüenza.

Tu cara de incredulidad es un poema.

\- Desde luego... ¡Es que falto un día y os da a todos por hacer cosas chulas! ¡Que sepáis que no os lo voy a perdonar! - te quejas fingiendo indignación.

Sonrío. Te doy un tironcito de la mano para que te acerques a mí. Tu calor y tu aroma a aloe me transporta mentalmente a otro estado. Me bajo del taburete y me acerco todo lo que puedo a ti, aplastando la felpa de los albornoces entre nuestros cuerpos.

\- Te pienso compensar. - te digo justo antes de alzar mis labios buscando sedientamente tu boca una vez mas.

* * *

Me vuelves loco, Kate. ¿Has renunciado a todo? ¿A la razón de ser de estos últimos años? ¿Y has renunciado por nosotros? Guau. No me lo acabo de creer.

Me inclino y busco la calidez de tus labios de nuevo. Y no me canso. Podríamos batir ahora también un record de 24, 48 o 72 horas encerrados en el dormitorio. El chapoteo de nuestras lenguas jugueteando y el sonido de nuestros labios me vuelve a agitar la respiración. Te envuelvo en mis brazos con fuerza, desvío mi boca hacia tu cuello y te beso inhalando tu aroma. Te oigo jadear. Me aparto un poco para observar tu dulce boca entreabierta.

Alzo una mano y rozo tus labios con el dedo pulgar. Tú atrevida y juguetona me chupas la yema del dedo. Ay, madre. Creo que me voy a desmayar. Me sonríes y yo me vuelvo a inclinar, pero no busco tus labios. No. Aparto el pelo de tu linda orejita y te digo desnudando mi alma:

\- Quédate toda la noche. Quiero despertarme a tu lado, para saber que todo esto no ha sido un sueño.

Me giro y contemplo tu cara. En comisaría siempre te muestras dura, detective, pero esta noche estoy viendo una dulzura en tus ojos que no me imaginaba que vería nunca.

\- De acuerdo.- me contestas.

Sonríes con timidez y vuelves a acercar tus labios a los míos, parándote antes de rozarme, esperando que yo me incline y recorra los últimos centímetros. Acompañamos el húmedo beso con un movimiento fluido de nuestros brazos, cada uno recorriendo la espalda del otro. A mí se me pone el vello de punta. Tú gimes ahogadamente en mi boca. Acercamos más si cabe nuestros cuerpos, que se amoldan el uno al otro como serpientes enroscándose. Siento una de tus piernas entre las mías, moviéndose y acariciándome. Jugando con fuego.

Me separo un pelín y te informo:

\- Ahora voy a hacerte el amor.

Me miras y se te iluminan los ojos. No puedes reprimir una carcajada.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hemos hecho hasta ahora, Castle? - me recriminas dándome un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Técnicamente: primero tu me has utilizado magistralmente como juguete sexual y luego, en el baño, yo he dado rienda suelta a mi fantasía que había empezado al empotrarte contra la puerta. - te miro y no puedo reprimir el gesto de levantar la cejas repetidamente.

* * *

Te miro a los ojos y sonrío sin remedio. Eres tan payaso y tan tierno que me están entrando agujetas en la cara de tanto sonreír como una boba. Me acerco a tu oído.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerme el amor? - Te pregunto seductoramente.

\- Hum... Pues voy a empezar recorriendo tu suave piel con las yemas de los dedos - me apartas un rebelde mechón de pelo y me acaricias el cuello tal y como dices, provocándome un cosquilleo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que suspirar de placer y cerrar los ojos mientras me agarro con más fuerza a tu albornoz.

\- Ah, y quizás también utilice mis labios - sólo tu cálido aliento al pronunciar la frase ya me eriza el vello y cuando siento tus húmedos labios debajo de mi oreja, mi entrepierna se empieza a despertar. Yo no sé de dónde saca mi cerebro fuerzas para comunicarse con mi clítoris después de dos sesiones tan intensas, pero ahí está. Ver para creer.

Te apartas y yo abro los ojos. Me miras seria y masculinamente. Yo con la boca abierta esperando tus labios y con una mirada de súplica sólo puedo esperar que sigas con tu explicación.

\- Quiero hacerte gozar, Kate. - en ese momento siento un palpitar en mis partes más íntimas y me siento lubricada al instante. Sé que te has dado cuenta, porque he ahogado un gemido.

Me colocas las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y me acaricias como aquella vez en el callejón cuando nos besamos. Me sigues mirando a los ojos.

\- Quiero que te sientas morir. Quiero que grites mi nombre. Quiero que me agarres, me arañes, me muerdas... ¡lo que tu necesites!

Castle, cariño, creo que también se te daría bien escribir novela romántica. Te miro a los ojos y veo que hablas en serio. Caray. No pensaba fueses a ser un amante tan generoso. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi satisfacción. No dejo de mirarte, mi cabeza empieza a imaginarse cosas y me siento sonrojar.

\- Lo cierto es que... hay algo que...- susurro muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué? - me preguntas abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

Bajo la mirada y jugueteo con las solapas de tu albornoz.

\- Pero no quiero asustarte en nuestra primera noche. - digo sintiendo como mis mejillas arden.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! Yo no me asusto - dices negando con la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

\- Olvídalo, Castle, no... - te pongo la mano en el pecho y te aparto avergonzada. Debería haberme quedado callada...

\- ¡Kate! - me agarras de los brazos suavemente pero con firmeza y me atraes junto a tí - Kate-Kate-Kate - pronuncias mi nombre como una súplica y buscas mis labios.

Levanto la cara y recibo tu dulce beso. Me quedo esperando más, pero tú te separas y me apartas el pelo acariciándome la sien. Acercas tu mejilla a la mía.

\- Lo último que quiero es que te sientas... incómoda conmigo. - Susurras haciéndome cosquillas en la oreja. - Pero... sería un gran honor que compartieras conmigo 'eso' que tanto... tanto... me intriga.

Das un paso atrás. Me sonríes travieso. Y me doy cuenta que ya no estoy nerviosa, ni avergonzada. Te sonrío derretida. Es un misterio cómo consigues calmar mis inseguridades.

\- ... De acuerdo. - te digo en voz baja. Tú te contienes las ganas de dar saltos. - ... pero con una condición.- te digo.

Asientes con la cabeza impaciente.

\- Prométeme que usarás tu palabra de seguridad si quieres que pare ¿ok?

\- Huy huy huy ¡Beckett! - Das unos saltitos cogiéndome de las manos mientras asientes con la cabeza.

\- Y prométeme que... que no te reirás.

\- Mmmmm - tus ojos brillan porque ya te estás aguantando la risa, creo va a ser difícil cumplir eso.

\- Bueno, te puedes reír si te gusta, pero no te rías... de lo que yo haga... ...o diga... ...por muy raro que sea...

\- ¡Sí-sí-sí-sí!¡Vamos Beckett! ¡Vamos! - me dices tirando de mí hacia el cuarto con prisas.

\- Espera - te digo cogiéndote de las muñecas.

Te inmovilizo poniéndome a tu espalda como si fueras mi prisionero. Te aparto el albornoz de un tirón dejando tu espalda al descubierto. Apoyo los labios y te beso el omóplato que se te marca irresistiblemente.

\- Y recuerda que tú te lo has buscado. - te digo autoritariamente llevándote hacia a la habitación.

\- Oy Oy Oy...

* * *

 **La imaginación de Castle se queda hirviendo hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	8. Tercer Asalto (2)

**Hala, venga, voy a ser buena, no os hago esperar más...**

* * *

Doy pasitos torpes hacia la cama mientras siento el calor de tu boca en mi espalda. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Kate Beckett va a hacerme cosas... cosas...¡Diablos!¡No sé que rayos tienes intención de hacerme!¡Pero sea lo que sea aquí me tienes! Me está ardiendo todo el cuerpo sólo de pensarlo.

Me tensas un poco el brazo, me rodeas con un brazo por la cintura y tiras del cinturoncillo del albornoz. Noto el aire fresco aliviando mi entrepierna, que está empezando a sentirse juguetona cuando aún está dolorida por el último asalto. Me sueltas el brazo y tiras del albornoz con rapidez dejándome desnudo, de pie, en frente de la cama.

Ya tengo problemas para respirar, giro la cabeza pero tú me pones la mano el el cuello, me clavas las yemas de tus dedos y siento un ligero dolor que me avisa de que mejor no me mueva. Me acaricias el hombro con la otra mano mientras siento tus besos recorriendo mi columna. El placer que me provocas me hace suspirar y gemir tu nombre "Kate".

Noto cómo te separas de mí un segundo y tu albornoz roza mi trasero mientras te lo quitas, lo oigo caer al suelo. Te vuelves a acercar a mi espalda, abrazándome. El calor de tu vientre en mis posaderas me sorprende. Aplastas tus duros pezones contra mí y yo cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Noto tus labios, tu nariz y tu cara recorriendo el trozo de mi espalda que no alcanzo nunca al rascarme. Muevo mis manos hacia atrás para acariciar tus caderas, pero tú entonces subes las tuyas hasta que llegas a mis erectos pezones y, la manera en que me los agarras, como si fueses a abrir un tapón de botella, me hace gemir de placer y gritar de dolor a partes iguales y entonces retrocedo mi movimiento.

\- Última oportunidad... - me dices soltándomelos y acariciándolos con suavidad.

Por un momento me has asustado, pero también me has excitado. Respiro agitadamente mientras echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- Soy todo tuyo. - Digo. Y sólo rezo para aguantar tu ritmo una vez más.

* * *

De acuerdo, Castle. Te empujo con fuerza y te dejas caer sobre la cama boca abajo. Yo me lanzo detrás tuyo y te agarro de las muñecas para inmovilizarte. Te quejas un poco. Acerco mi cara a tu espalda y te beso el apetecible surco de tu columna. Te hago doblar uno de tus brazos colocándotelo a la espalda, te vuelves a quejar y beso tus músculos, más marcados por la llave que te estoy haciendo. Gritas un poco más fuerte cuando te muerdo ligeramente. Me tumbo encima tuyo cuan larga soy y te agarro el pelo de la nuca cerrando mi puño y tirando ligeramente. Gimes y tu respiración se agita más. Suelto tu pelo y te beso el cuello por debajo de la nuca.

\- ¿He oído... 'manzana'? - te pregunto desafiante mientras recorro con suaves mordiscos tu cuello.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Seguro? - digo yo, mientas finjo morderte el hombro.

\- Sigue... por favor... - me suplicas mientras intentas clavar una rodilla en el colchón para hacer un poco de hueco. Vaya, eres valiente... y ya te estás poniendo duro. Necesitas espacio ahí abajo. Lo sé.

\- Ok. - digo

Agarro una almohada con la mano que tengo libre y te la coloco en la ingle, suspiras aliviado y te relajas. Me coloco justo detrás de ti moldeando mi abdomen a tu impresionante trasero. Es firme, cálido y cómodo. Suspiro entrecortadamente pensando en todas las veces que te he deseado durante estos años. Muevo suavemente mi muslo, para encajarlo justo detrás de tu pierna y empujo con decisión, obligándote a moldearte a mi cuerpo. Se te agita la respiración igual que la mía, estás excitado y quiero pensar que también un poco asustado.

\- Castle ... ¿Sabes cuánto he deseado esto? - empujo un poco la cadera contra tu trasero.

Tu no haces otra cosa más que jadear, cada vez mas congestionado. Admiro tu espalda, con rojeces provocadas por mis caricias y mordiscos. Pienso en las palabras que te voy a decir y siento que mi entrepierna se humedece anticipándose a la acción.

\- Castle ... Desearía ser un hombre para hacerte mío de esta manera - embisto tus posaderas con mi pelvis y con mi muslo a la vez. Primero gritas sorprendido y luego jadeas lujuriosamente y siento cómo te amoldas a mí, buscando más. Me llena de alegría tu reacción, acabando con cualquier resto de inseguridad.

\- Castle ... ¿Te gustaría? ¿Te gustaría que te poseyera? - clavo mi mano en tu glúteo y me restriego contra ti.

\- Sssss... ¡Si! - me suplicas entre jadeos.

* * *

¿Hablas de poseerme, Kate? ¡Ya me tienes a tu merced! ¡Estoy como un toro! ¡Estaría dispuesto a llevarte a golpe de cadera hasta el séptimo cielo! Pero aquí me tienes, boca abajo, prácticamente inmovilizado, con el muslo apoyado en una almohada para no hacer un agujero al colchón con mi erección y un lado de la cara aplastado contra las sábanas. Estoy ardiendo, estoy sediento. No sólo de agua, sino de tus besos. Es una dulce tortura.

Me sueltas el brazo y noto un movimiento que no identifico hasta que oigo el inconfundible sonido de una bolsita de preservativo siendo rasgada. Te miro con el rabillo del ojo pensando que de tanto desearlo te ha salido y un pene 'espontáneo' y te dispones a usarlo. A estas alturas de la noche, nada me extrañaría y... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Tampoco me importaría! ¡Me vuelves loco! ¡Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa, siempre que sea contigo, Kate!

Cuando siento tu caricia cerca de mi ano siento un exótico y nuevo placer que me nubla la mente. Me parece que estoy soñando. No puede ser cierto. ¡Cómo puede ser que existiera semejante placer y yo no lo supiera!. Pienso en tus finas manos con tus largos dedos tocándome y al sentir cómo estás a punto de cruzar mi 'umbral prohibido' grito de placer.

\- ¿Manzanas? - preguntas

\- ¡Sigue! - te suplico

Colocas estratégicamente la yema de uno de tus dedos - no me preguntes cual- en aquel sitio que nunca ha visto el sol y me presionas ligeramente con un ritmo que acompañas con tus caderas. Y yo no hago otra cosa que gritar sorprendido, maravillado, asombrado y fascinado por este nuevo tipo de placer que me estás regalando.

* * *

Te noto tan dispuesto a dejarte llevar por mí fantasía que me siento halagada, siempre he tenido el desenfrenado deseo de hacerte cosas que no he hecho nunca a nadie. ¡Y por fin te las estoy haciendo!

Me deleito moviendo mi cadera como si te estuviera penetrando mientras que con mis dedos índice y corazón, envueltos en un condón, te acaricio el ano al mismo ritmo. Ignoro de dónde saqué esta idea, simplemente un día llegó a mi mente observándote en comisaría, cuando nunca antes había sentido esta necesidad con nadie. Eres tú quien me provoca esta locura y ahora por fin le estoy dando rienda suelta.

Me muevo con suavidad pero decisión. Haciéndote bailar a mi son. Con cada vaivén te noto más relajado, más juguetón, más excitado... Lo estoy consiguiendo, te estoy llevando a mi terreno, y me gusta que dejes llevar. Me siento poderosa. Me siento lujuriosa. Me siento muy sexy. Y aunque parezca increíble me siento muy femenina. Creo que podría llegar al orgasmo sin que me tocaras, simplemente viéndote a ti alcanzarlo de este modo.

Observo tu cuerpo acompañándome en mis movimientos y noto como mi clítoris se hincha buscando participación. Yo lo ignoro y sigo mi juego, intensificando mis movimientos, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo arde por el esfuerzo, mis rodillas clavadas en el colchón empiezan a dolerme, pero no quiero parar, me tiemblan las piernas, pero yo quiero seguir. Entonces pienso... ¿Es así como se siente un hombre durante el coito? ¿Este sufrir por querer satisfacer a su amante mientras siente que va a desfallecer agotado? ¿Es así como te sientes tú, Castle?

Podría seguir pero...

* * *

Estoy a punto.

Hundo la cara en el colchón impotente. El calor de nuestros cuerpos invade la habitación. No me puedo mover y me está volviendo loco. Sólo dependo de lo que tú me estás haciendo, todo mi placer se concentra en un sólo punto.

Estoy a punto.

Bendito sea el momento en el que por tu cabecita pasó esta idea. No puedo verte y es lo más erótico que me ha sucedido nunca. Sólo puedo satisfacer mis ansias con tus movimientos, tus caricias, sólo con lo que tú me quieras dar. ¿Es así cuando una mujer permite que su amante la penetre? ¿Sientes tú esta dulce tortura conmigo, Kate?

Estoy a punto... Y paras.

¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he reído? ¿Que pasa?

Giro un poco el cuello jadeando como un poseso. Te inclinas sobre mi espalda, y con la mano libre me recorres el muslo haciendo presión con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo unos surcos que me hacen gruñir de placer, desesperado por culminar mi tensión... flexionas los dedos, me clavas las uñas y yo grito -sorprendido y maravillado- mientras mis caderas se mueven instintivamente y embisto la almohada que me habías colocado en la ingle.

Tu gimes lujuriosamente animada por mi reacción, agarras la almohada y la apartas lentamente, yo vuelvo a hincar la rodilla porque estoy tan excitado que me duele. Pero tú, juguetona, acercas tu mano y me la agarras con firmeza. Yo vuelvo a gruñir y hundo la cara en el colchón. Creo que no puedo más. Te oigo emitir una mezcla de jadeo y gemido que no logro distinguir.

"Está... enorme..." dices complacida.

Y rápidamente te incorporas y me haces girarme bocaarriba. Respiro profundamente un par de veces. Yo estoy dolorido, mareado, al borde del orgasmo y creo que si tan solo soplaras sobre mi glande, sería capaz de culminar. Tu opinas otra cosa, te tumbas a mi lado también bocaarriba y estiras un brazo para coger otro preservativo. Me miras. Te miro. El blanco de tu sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos ilumina la habitación.

Parece que has cambiado el plan a algo más convencional, Kate. Me coges del hombro y me giras para colocarme encima de tí. Yo caigo casi como un saco de arena encima tuyo. Oigo una carcajada. Me abrazas con fuerza. Me vuelves loco. Te deseo. Y te voy a enseñar lo bien que se me dan los clásicos.

* * *

Después de tanto fantasear mi cuerpo te desea con urgencia, Castle. Me coges el condón que acabo de abrir y te pones de rodillas sobre la cama para colocártelo con rapidez. Noto mi anatomía estremeciéndose ante semejante escena. Creo que si me dejara llevar alcanzaría un orgasmo ahora mismo, sin que me tocaras, pero no quiero, aún no quiero.

Te tumbas delicadamente sobre mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Estás ardiendo, sudando, te tiembla el labio inferior, como antes en la ducha. Me llena de alegría pensar que soy yo quien te provoca toda la pasión que veo reflejada en tu mirada. Te abrazo fuertemente y repto acomodándome debajo de ti. No puedo aguantar más. Muevo las piernas. Entra Castle, por favor, entra ahora.

Gimes mientras sientes mis caderas buscándote, mueves una mano que siento acariciando mi muslo hasta la ingle y por un momento dejo de sentir, supongo que estás comprobando que el condón está bien. Buen chico. Pero ahora tómame.

Me lees el pensamiento y sin prisa pero con decisión te deslizas profundamente dentro de mí, mientras cierras los ojos y jadeas. Acompaño tu movimiento clavándote los dedos en la espalda y emitiendo un agudo gemido. Te abrazo con tanta fuerza que te ves obligado a clavar los codos en el colchón para no aplastarme. Pero yo quiero que me aplastes, quiero sentir todo tu peso encima de mí. Lo necesito.

Te deslizas lentamente hacia afuera, pero mi instinto me hace abrazarte con una pierna para que no te vayas muy lejos. Mi movimiento hace variar la curvatura de mi interior. Gimes y aguantas las respiración para intentar no terminar ahí mismo. Yo sólo espero con ansia que vuelvas a profundizar y cuando lo haces yo exhalo una bocanada de aire que suena como una carcajada llena de gozo.

Maravillada por las sensaciones sólo son necesarios unos pocos movimientos para volver a sentir mi interior atrapándote con fuerza. Nos movemos al unísono con cada vaivén. Sólo somos capaces de aguantar el ritmo unas pocas veces. Ambos reímos. Estamos agotados.

Pero cuando yo pensaba que se iba a acabar te oigo gemir y resoplar con tu cara hundida en mi cuello. Te separas un poco, me muerdes ligeramente la oreja. Una sensación indescriptible recorre mi cuerpo, mientras me dices con voz ronca "Soy tuyo, Kate... Tuyo".

Y entonces siento que eres tú, Castle. Reconozco tu voz, tu forma de moverte, tu forma de ser, en la manera en la que me estás dando placer, la manera en la que me haces el amor. Como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Entonces empiezo a sentirlo: el calor sube por mi cuerpo, en pocos segundos estoy sudando, ardiendo, tensa, sedienta. Mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, intentando respirar. Tú pareces haber sacado fuerzas de algún sitio y no dejas de moverte, de movernos, a los dos.

Abro los ojos pero no veo más que el cabecero de tu cama a punto de chocar con mi cabeza. Giro el cuello y hundo la nariz en tu pelo, me agarro con fuerza a tu espalda. Observo tu inmenso cuerpo moviéndose rítmicamente con fuerza, pero también con delicadeza, acompañado por nuestra acelerada respiración. Siento el calor de tu aliento en mi cuello, quemándome la piel. Me quedo hipnotizada por el placer que siento, recorriendo con la mirada tu hombro, tu cuello, tu oreja tu corto cabello empapado, ahora más de sudor que de agua.

Y caigo en la cuenta. Estoy contigo Castle. Por fin estoy contigo. Y es ese pensamiento el que abre un camino nuevo a un tipo de orgasmo que no había sentido en la vida. Una liberación física y mental que se siente después de entregar tu corazón y tu cuerpo a una persona. Mi ser y mi alma gozando como ninguna vez antes en toda mi vida.

Y cuando siento tu último embite yo aún estoy disfrutando de unas bárbaras y espontáneas contracciones que parecen no acabar nunca. Tu también lo sientes, o eso quiero pensar, por tu forma de abrazarme sin dejar un milímetro entre los dos, por tu forma de temblar, por tus palabras ahogadas y entrecortadas "...siempre tuyo... Kate... _mi_ Kate".

* * *

¿Me he muerto? Hubiese sido un épico final para un escritor: estirar la pata tras la primera noche con su musa.

El sudor resbalando por mi sensible piel y mis pulmones ardiendo con cada bocanada de aire me dan las señales de que aún sigo en este mundo. Te observo y estás radiante incluso después de nuestra maratoniana noche. Creo que voy a necesitar mucho entrenamiento para complacerte, Kate.

Aflojo mis manos y me cuesta horrores moverme...

* * *

Me resisto a que me abandones, pero sales de mí con delicadeza y acabamos los dos boca arriba, exhaustos. Ambos respiramos agitadamente como si hubiésemos terminado una maratón. Alargo mi mano hasta encontrarme con la tuya. Entrelazamos los dedos y no decimos palabra alguna.

En pocos minutos noto que pierdes fuerza y te oigo respirar profundamente. Te has quedado dormido.

Me acurruco a tu lado y subo la colcha lentamente. Físicamente estoy agotada, mis músculos se niegan a responder, me tiemblan los brazos como si fuesen de goma, me pesan las piernas como si fuesen de plomo. El cálido sudor que recorre mi cuerpo se va enfriando mientras oigo la tormenta que a lo lejos aún retumba, pero que ya se aleja. Mi corazón se va calmando poco a poco, mis partes íntimas van recuperándose de la batalla.

Hay una parte de mi cerebro que se resiste a terminar, unas cuantas neuronas que querrían seguir abrazándote y besándote, Castle, un pequeño reducto de mi inconsciente que gritaría a los cuatro vientos que te ama, que no puede vivir sin ti. Esa pequeña zona que siempre ha estado dentro de mí y que esta noche ha invadido todo mi ser y me ha conducido hasta ti, hasta tu amor, hasta tu vida, a partir de ahora 'nuestra' vida.

Lo sé, Castle. Te quiero.

Sonrío.

Cierro los ojos esperando despertar a tu lado y comprobar, igual que tú, que no ha sido un sueño.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminan los tres asaltos, espero que a pesar de el sexo 'poco convencional' que aquí narro, os haya gustado o que al menos haya quedado elegante y dulce.**

 **Mi idea era concluir la historia aquí, pero la semana que viene publicaré un pequeño epílogo.**


	9. Epílogo

**Antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer a todos los reviewers, incluso los anónimos, su participación. A todos vosotros va dedicado este epílogo, que no estaba planeado en un principio, pero me animé a escribirlo.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO: Después de la tormenta**

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente y me sorprende la cálida luz anaranjada que ilumina la habitación. No me siento extraña a pesar de no encontrarme en mi apartamento. Siento su calor a mi lado y sonrío. Giro la cabeza lentamente y lo veo dormir prácticamente en la misma posición en la que se quedó hace... unas pocas horas. No quiero despertarle. Fue una noche larga y se merece descansar. Ya lo creo que sí.

Me giro y las suaves sábanas rozan mi piel desnuda. Es una sensación increíblemente agradable y sensual. Frunzo el ceño y decido levantarme con cuidado, porque si no empezaré a fantasear y terminaré despertándole para que cumpla mis deseos.

Me incorporo, aparto la sábana, apoyo un pie en el suelo y después el otro. Lentamente me pongo en pie y tras unos segundos de indecisión, compruebo que mi ropa está toda esparcida por el suelo, al igual que la suya. Sin querer vienen a mi mente imágenes de cuando era una universitaria de primer año y... ¡uf! intentando sacar de mi cabeza esa loca etapa de mi vida, recojo todo lo que veo y lo meto en el armario.

"Mejor" pienso mientras me quedo mirando la ropa en un rebullo. Esto con Castle no es igual que aquello. Esto ha sido meditado. No quiero que parezca una noche loca de aquellas... Vuelvo a la realidad y desnuda en el armario, veo una camisa que resalta entre las demás.

* * *

Cubierta con una camisa blanca que huele increíblemente bien, asomo la cabeza por la puerta del amplio y ahora silencioso salón. Veo las galletas de anoche sobre la encimera de la cocina y sonrío. Camino descalza por el cálido suelo de madera y me sorprendo de los descansada que me siento. Sólo unas pocas horas de profundo sueño postcoital han terminado con mis molestias musculares. Me siento nueva. Me siento en forma. Me siento... feliz.

Sí, feliz.

Y nada mejor para empezar mi feliz mañana con un buen café, así que allá voy a prepararlo, como si estuviera en mi casa, y la verdad es que no me siento una invitada. Es extraño, siempre me ha pasado eso con este lugar. Y siempre me ha pasado eso con Castle. Sí, él es la causa de todo esto que estoy experimentando.

Observo el goteo de la máquina y me siento sonrojar. Sí, él tenía razón. Nunca antes había amado aun hombre como lo amo a él, incluso antes de acostarnos ya sabía que con él sería diferente. Ha sido una noche llena de pasión, lujuria y sexo, sí. Pero también he sentido la misma complicidad que tenemos cuando trabajamos o cuando hablamos, reflejada en su forma de tocarme, su forma de besarme, su dulce forma de observarme cuando disfrutaba de él dentro de mí, su risa en la ducha, su sumisión cuando he querido jugar con él, su risa cuando nos flaqueaban las fuerzas... Lo pienso y sí, ha sido todo lo que esperaba de Castle y más.

También me he sorprendido de mi misma, de mis ganas de disfrutar de él, de mi curiosidad por su cuerpo, como si fuera adolescente. Mis movimientos acariciándole, abrazándole, besándole, jugueteando con él... habían sido totalmente sensuales y eróticos, como yo nunca había hecho antes con nadie. Totalmente desinhibidos, sin la impaciencia de querer quedar bien, sin preocupaciones ni inseguridades. Sólo él y yo, porque a fin de cuentas es Castle, él me conoce mejor que nadie emocionalmente, y me quiere y... yo también le quiero... y estoy feliz... ¡y también aterrada!.

Mientras está trabajando la cafetera, recojo las galletas y lo dejo todo impoluto, casi compulsivamente, para aplacar mis nervios y mi emoción de haber dado el paso definitivo en mi vida.

En mi vida con Castle.

Nuestra vida.

* * *

Estoy colgado en una azotea, sólo con el vacío a mis pies. Pataleo pero no hago pie. Grito pero no me sale la voz. Respiro pero mis pulmones no se llenan de aire. Recapacito un segundo. Esto no puede estar pasando. No. Esto fue lo que le pasó a Beckett y ahora yo estoy soñando. Eso es. Me esfuerzo por despertarme. Cierro los ojos y pienso "Despierta, Richard Castle". Abro los ojos y sigo colgado. El sudor me resbala por la frente y tengo calambres en los brazos. ¿Y si me soltase? Un momento... ¿Y si no estoy soñando y si estoy colgado de verdad?

Grito tu nombre "¡Beckett!" guardo silencio y para mi sorpresa oigo que me contestas sensualmente cantándome un "¿Sí, Castle?" levanto la cabeza y estás en lo alto de la azotea. Te inclinas sobre el borde, llevas un picardías de cuero. Me gusta. Noto que me estoy excitando, miro hacia abajo y compruebo que estoy desnudo. Me acaricias los brazos y me susurras "¿Quieres que te haga un hombre?" yo no digo nada, sólo asiento mientras sonrío embobado. Tiras de mí y me izas con suma facilidad.

A los pocos segundos estamos en una cama, a la intemperie, viendo las estrellas del firmamento y yo no puedo ver lo que me estás haciendo, porque de repente me doy cuenta de que me has atado, sólo siento placer, un inmenso placer que me recorre el cuerpo. Me cuesta respirar. No puedo moverme. No puedo verte. Si es un sueño no quiero despertarme. Ahora no quiero, ahora no...

Me despierto.

Sobresaltado, me incorporo en la cama.

Reconozco mi habitación al instante. Y al segundo veo que no estás. Busco alguna señal, nuestra ropa por el suelo, los albornoces, las toallas... Nada. ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?

Una sombra atraviesa el salón y la criatura más grácil y elegante que he visto nunca entra sutilmente en la habitación envuelta en una radiante camisa blanca con una sonrisa aún más cegadora. Atraviesa la estancia bajo mi atenta mirada mientras yo siento que casi se me para el corazón de la impresión. El aroma a café llega a mi cerebro a la vez que siento un calor inconfundible en mi dolorida entrepierna.

No ha sido un sueño.

Aquí estás Kate Beckett.

Conmigo.

Juntos.

Siempre.

* * *

\- Te he hecho un café - me dices dulcemente.

\- Veo que no ha sido un sueño - te digo contento.

\- No. - ríes y me entregas una de las tazas - está claro que no estábamos soñando.

Te sientas en la cama y te apartas tu voluptuosa y alborotada melena. Yo no dejo de mirarte y no puedo morderme la lengua.

\- ¡Tenías razón!... ¡No tenía ni idea! - te anuncio maravillado.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - preguntas con una dulce timidez en la mirada.

\- Sí - contesto rotundamente convencido.

\- ¿Incluso la parte de...? - preguntas algo insegura

\- Sobre todo esa parte. Me ha encantado. - te aseguro antes de que acabes la pregunta.

\- Bien. A mí también. - me confiesas adorablemente tímida escondiendo tu mirada.

Vaya, veo que lo de anoche no es lo que normalmente hace Kate Beckett con sus conquistas. Te entretienes con tu taza esquivando mi mirada. A pesar de ese grado de intimidad conseguido anoche te siento... asustada. Okey, te comprendo, yo también estoy aterrado y feliz a partes iguales. Me sigue dando vueltas una pregunta y tengo que planteártela oficialmente:

\- Oye, ¿estás... de lleno es esto, no? Para tí no es como.. "Oh, he dejado mi trabajo, casi me matan y estoy en crisis"

\- No, no para mí. - Me contestas un tanto sorprendida de que dude de la seriedad y rectitud de Kate Beckett.

\- Vale, para mí tampoco. - Te digo rápidamente, contento, embelesado y enamorado.

\- Vale. Bien. - Dices aliviada y sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Bien. - Vuelvo a decir, reafirmando tu respuesta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos felices y relajados.

\- Pero, eh... - como haciéndote la despistada te desabrochas un botón de la camisa - ...sí que he dejado el trabajo, y... - te desabrochas otro - ...tengo el día libre

\- Y yo... - se me van los ojos a tu camisa y te ayudo desabrochando otro botón más - ...también.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntas como si fuese la mayor casualidad del mundo.

\- Sí...Y entonces... - echo un vistazo a tu camisa - qué... - aparto la tela y te dejo un hombro al descubierto -¿qué te gustaría hacer?

\- No sé... - dices sin inmutarte mientras te acaricio y te como con la mirada - ...podríamos leer

\- ver la televisión - digo siguiéndote el juego

\- Sí. Pedir algo de comer... - te giras seductoramente mientras me deleito observando uno de tu pechos asomando entre la tela de la camisa.

\- Podríamos hacer eso, sí. - te doy la razón

\- Sí - dices, y te inclinas hacia mí dispuesta a matar el tiempo de otra manera igual de válida.

* * *

 **Hola,**

 **Ahora sólo queda que os volváis a ver el principio del 5x01 y enganchéis, jejeje.**

 **Ha sido una alegría compartir este fanfic con vosotros y vosotras.**

 **Un Saludo.**


End file.
